Road to Happiness
by 4evershows
Summary: Serena and Nate broke up. Chuck and Blair failed to reconcile. So how the NJBC find their way back, when Nate and Chuck already met someone else. Mostly Serenate. But also Chair. NJBC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : I don't own Gossip Girl

Author's note : I dont know why. Perhaps because of season 4 of Gossip Girl will begin soon, so many ideas that came to my head. That's why I wrote it all.

This story is started a few weeks after the finale. I will make our two couples get back together. Serenate and Chair. NJBC. Not at all based on spoilers.

* * *

_**Summer is all about the sun. The golden coloured sun is like one Nate Archibald, that looked pretty busy this summer. He spotted with two blondes, one of them is of course our Princess of UES, Serena Van Der Woodsen. S and N are seemed will never get over each other. What does it mean? True love? Or the continuous of stupidity? Only the two of them that knows. Our Queen B seem to have a fun time in Paris. The news said, without Chuck Bass. But why Chuck Bass is also seen in Paris? No story is more complicated and more interesting than our fabulous four. Stay tuned!**_

_**You know you love me,**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

When Nate opened his eyes that day, he immediately looked toward the clock. The clock on the wall are shown at 10 o'clock less 10 minutes. Nate jumped out from his bed. He has lacrosse practice at 10 o'clock. Nate looked at his bed, where there was a girl who was still sound asleep.

" Hey. I'm late. Wake up!" When Nate saw her eyes open, Nate walked straight into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face.

When Nate returned to his room, the girl was fully dressed and smiling sweetly at him. Nate took the wallet that was on the table and pulled out a few dollars and gave it to her.

" Call me again." The girl walked out of the suite.

Nate hurriedly dressed, grabbed his gym bag, and stepped out of the suite. Nate went to Columbia riding the Porsche, which had just given by his grandfather. Once he parked his car, he immediately ran toward the field. Because of too hurried, he didn't see the road and crashed into somebody. A girl.

" Ouch."

Her books were thrown to the ground. Nate rush to help her collect all the books and return them to the girl. That's when he saw her. She was beautiful. Her hair is blonde like Serena's. Not as blonde as Serena, though.

" I'm sorry." Nate said as he handed her the books.

She smiled at him. " Thanks." She said as she took the books from Nate's hand. She carried her books in her left hand, and held out her right hand to Nate. " I'm Juliet Sharp." Juliet said, introduced herself.

Nate shook her hand. Nate could feel how soft her hand is. " I'm –"

" Nate Archibald."

Nate saw Juliet. " You know me?"

She smiled back at him. " Everybody knows you. I read Gossip Girl. And we are in a statistical class together."

" Really? I guess I haven't seen you before."

" You rarely go to class." Juliet says, teased him.

Nate laughed. " Yeah, that's right."

" How is Serena?" She asked suddenly. Nate immediately stopped laughing and looked at Juliet.

" You know Serena?" Nate asked.

" I was her roommate at the boarding school." Juliet answered. " I haven't contact her in a long time."

" She and Blair, they're in Paris for the summer." Nate said, told her. Nate and Serena aren't communicated at all since the day they ended their relationship at the hospital. Blair is the person who told him about their plans to spend summer in Paris, although Nate didn't ask.

" That's so fun." She looked at Nate. " Why don't you go with her?"

Nate scoffed. " I take summer classes to spend my time. And you say you read Gossip Girl, I'm sure you've heard that we're not together anymore."

" Yeah, I have read it. But I thought it was just gossip. I'm sorry I brought it up."

Nate smiles at Juliet. " It's okay. I've moved on. We're still friends."

" Hi Archibald!" Nate turned his head, looked toward the source of the sound. His lacrosse teammate standing not far from him. " We're so late."

Nate looked at his watch which are shown at 10 o'clock over 10 minutes. " Crap!" Nate looked at Juliet. " Well, I'm really late. I guess I'll see you around, then. Nice to meet you." Nate gives his charming smile before turned toward his teammate.

" Nate!" Nate just walked not far from her, she called him again. Nate turned around and looked at her. She ran up to him.

" Is there something wrong?" Nate asked with a puzzled face.

Juliet shook her head. " No." Juliet sighed. " Do you want to have coffee with me some time?"

Nate was quite surprised by her courage to asked him out. And to be honest he was interested in Juliet. But he didn't look for a relationship at the moment. After he and Serena broke up just like that, he didn't intend to have a relationship again.

Nate looked at Juliet. " I'm sorry. I don't think that's a good idea. Thank you, though." Nate smiled at her and turned around again, leaving Juliet who are still looking at him until his shadow disappears.

Nate just finished his lacrosse practice. He was walking to his car when someone called him.

" Nate!"

Nate turned around. " Penelope?" Penelope Shafai used to had a crush to Nate. But after she was dating Columbia's quarterback, she's not chasing Nate again. Beside that, Nate is dating Serena at the time. She's not stupid enough for keep chasing Nate when he's dating one Serena Van Der Woodsen.

Penelope walked up to Nate. Nate saw Juliet following close behind.

" What's up, girls?"

" Nate, Nate, summer classes is that you must be present in class." Penelope said.

Nate smirked at her. " Why do you care about that?"

" I don't. But Mr. Brown cares. He assigned you to be one group with us." Penelope said to refer to herself and Juliet. " Our topic is we have to made a paper about European state law. Jeremy and I will be doing paper about western European law. You and Juliet will be working on the east European law. We have one week. I don't care, Nate. You have to finish it." Penelope immediately walked away, leaving Juliet who just silence standing face with Nate.

" Wow. This is awkward." Nate said, opening his mouth.

Juliet shook her head. " It's okay. I shouldn't asked you out. Let's just forget about that."

Nate smiled at her. " Okay. How do you want to do this? Your place or mine?"

Juliet also smiled at him. " Better in your place. You still live at Chuck Bass's suite at the Empire, right?"

" You really are a loyal fan of Gossip Girl, huh." She just smiled. " I'll see you at six?" Nate asked.

" Okay."

Juliet arrived exactly at six. Juliet stepped out from the elevator in elegance. Although she was only wearing a simple shirt and jeans, Nate could feel his eyes didn't want to look away from this girl.

" Is there something wrong?" Juliet asked because she saw Nate kept staring at her.

Nate shook his head and scoffed. " Nothing." Nate looked away from her, and pretended to continue playing billiards.

Nate doesn't realize Juliet was already behind him. She stood very close to Nate. Their bodies were almost touching. Nate leaned back in the billiard table. Juliet leaned her face to Nate. Standing so close to Nate, she could see Nate's face started turning red. Juliet smiled and stepped back, walked away from Nate.

" You attracted to me." Juliet said seductively at him.

" What?" After Juliet walked away from him, Nate could stand straight again.

" I can feel it. You're attracted to me." Juliet walked over to Nate again. " Why don't you want to go out with me?"

Nate walk passed her and sat on the couch. But his eyes kept staring at her. " I have no intention to go out with anyone right now."

She stepped close to Nate. Nate could feel that she is trying to seducted him. And Nate was attracted to her. Nate could feel his face begin to heat up. And it's hard to keep his eyes from this girl.

Juliet sat next to him. Their feet touched because they sit too close to each other. " Then what do you want?" Juliet leaned her face to Nate. Their foreheads touching.

Nate could feel her breath on his face. Nate couldn't hold himself anymore. He slipped his hand into her waist and pulled her closer to him. Then, with hunger, he crushed his lips to hers. She also kissed him back. Juliet's hand began to stroke Nate's hair. They kissed for a while, before Nate pulled himself.

Nate stood up and looked at her. " We have to stop."

Juliet smoothed her dress. " Why? Looks like you had fun."

" You so beautiful. I admit I am attracted to you. But I really don't intend to go out with anyone right now. So we better keep our hands from each other."

Juliet kept staring at Nate, smiling. " What if we don't need to go out? We can just stay at home." Juliet said seductively.

Nate looked at her with serious look. " I never think you are that type of girl."

" You don't know me yet, Nate Archibald. I can do passionate, hot, meaningless, no strings attached sex." Juliet pulled Nate's hand back to the couch. And start peppered him with touches and kisses again. Nate gave up and reply to Juliet.

They somehow ended up in Nate's bedroom, pulling at clothes, touching, tasting dan kissing any and all skin revealed to them. That night was just how they imagined, passionate, hot and meaningless.

It was six in the morning when they finally stopped. " Wow. That was amazing." Juliet said. They lay side by said on the bed.

" Yeah." Eventhough he just having amazing sex with Juliet, what is in Nate's mind is just how similar Juliet with Serena. They were both amazing in bed. They used to have sex in every room in this suite.

Juliet got out of bed naked. She gathered her clothes that scattered on the bedroom floo. Nate just sat in bed staring at her.

After collecting all her clothes, Juliet turned to look at Nate, still naked. She smiled seductively at Nate. " Like what you see?"

Nate chuckled. " Absolutely."

" We should do it again sometimes." Juliet said with a smile and stepped out of the room. Nate also smiled, pulled his blanket, and closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *

Serena and Blair had a wonderful time in Paris. They didn't do anything other than shopping and having fun. Blair met with a French man. His name is Louis. He's handsome and charming. He's also nice and gentle. In other words, a completely different from Chuck Bass. And, he's the French Prince. What is more perfect than that.

Eventhough Blair didn't say, Serena knew there's one Chuck in her mind. Sometimes Serena heard Blair quietly sobbing in her sleep and called Chuck's name. But when Serena asked her the next morning, Blair didn't feel do that. Blair really tried to forget Chuck and have fun with Louis. They went together every day and enjoy Paris's scenary.

Louis has a friend named Jean Michel, who introduced to Serena. Serena having a good time in Paris. But actually she's just looking for activities to forget her dramas in New York with Nate and Dan.

They were getting ready to go on double date with Louis and Jean Michel, while Serena's cellphone rang. Serena saw her cellphone screen. The number is not known.

" Hello." Serena greeted the caller.

" Hi sis. It's me." Chuck's voice is heard.

" Chuck?" Serena looked at Blair, who immediately turned around to look at her. When they are in Paris, they didn't said the name of the boys as possible as they can. " I heard you were in Prague?"

" Yeah. And apparently I can't leave here. I need your help, S."

Serena put her confusion's face. Her eyes kept looking at Blair, who was pretending to retouch her make up, even like that Serena knew she was listening to their conversations. " What happened, Chuck?"

" I was mugged." Chuck said, simple.

" What? Mugged?" Blair didn't pretend to retouch her make up again, and immediately turned to see her best friend.

" Yeah. I got shot." Chuck told her.

" What? Are you okay?" This time Blair has been very anxious and walked over to Serena.

" I have the surgery. But I'm okay now. Here the problem, Serena. I can't get out of the hospital without family presence."

" I'll be right there." Serena said.

" Okay. I owed you one, sis." Chuck said before closing his phone.

Blair just looked at Serena as she hung up her phone. Serena knows she waited for an answer from her. " Chuck was mugged in Prague. And he got shot."

Blair can't hide the worried expression on his face. But she tried to cover it. " Is he okay?"

Serena nodded. " He said he's okay." Serena dialed her cellphone again. " I need a jet." Serena hung up, and looked at Blair. " Come on Blair. Quick pack your stuff. We're leaving in an hour. I'll call Nate."

Blair scoffed. " I won't go anywhere other than dinner with Louis." Blair walked to the dresser again.

" Blair! You still going to be angry with him? He got shot." Serena said with a disbelief tone.

" It's not about angry or not. He's okay, right? Nothing to worry about. Why do I have to leave Paris and see him. We're just friends now. What happened to him, nothing to do with me." Blair said, don't care.

" Are you serious, Blair? This is Chuck we're talking about here." Serena is still not given up on persuading Blair.

Blair turned to look at Serena. Serena could see the determination in her eyes " That's why. He is Chuck Bass. He doesn't need me to see him. I don't care about him." Blair turned to the mirror again.

Serena shook her head. She knew Blair had already decided. And if Blair like this, there's nothing she can do again. " Have fun on your date then."

" I will." Blair said and approached Serena, smiling.

" I'll let you know later."

Blair kissing Serena's cheek. " Don't wasting your time. I won't care about the news about Chuck." Blair took her purse and walked out of the room.

Serena sighed sat up in bed thinking about Blair and Chuck, and Nate. They used to be so close with each other. The non judging breakfast club, Blair called them. She doesn't know why now their relationship could be like this. Serena saw her cellphone screen, and searched for Nate's name.

* * *

At class everything was normal between Nate and Juliet. They talked things that didn't matter, which usually you talk about with your classmates. After class they would go to the library with Penelope and Jeremy, their other group members to do their paper. But at night, she will sleepover at Nate's place and they will having extremely hot sex.

Tonight they both were cuddling in bed, when Nate's cellphone suddenly rang. Nate turned on the bedside lamp. Nate looked at the clock that shows two o'clock in the morning. Nate took his cellphone. Serena's name appear on his cellphone's screen. Nate turned to Juliet as she looked at him as well.

" I'll take this outside." Nate got up from bed and walked out of the room. Nate stared at his cellphone's screen for a while before answering. " Hello."

" Hi Nate." Eventhough he doesn't look at Serena, and haven't talked to her in a while, Nate still recognize the distress in her sound.

" What's wrong?" Nate asked.

" It's Chuck."

" What's wrong with Chuck?"

" He was mugged in Prague. And he got shot."

" What? Is he okay?"

" Don't worry. He's fine. I talked to him. Actually he is the one that called me. I'll fly to Prague now to see him." Serena wanted to ask if Nate would catch her up. But she can't get these words out from her mouth.

But Serena doesn't need to say it. " I'll see you there, then." Nate said.

" Okay." Serena was off the phone.

Nate dialed a number. " Sorry to bother you at night. I need a jet."

When Nate returned to the room, Juliet was sitting up in bed. Nate knew she was waiting for him to come back. " I must go now. My flight is within an hour."

" When are you coming back?" Juliet didn't ask where Nate will be gone. Why did he go. Because they never discuss personal things between them. Their relationship is purely for sex.

Nate opened the closet and take a change of clothes. " I don't know. Maybe a few days."

She got out of bed and began to dress. They finished dressing in the same time. " Call me when you come back, then." Juliet approached Nate, and kissed his cheek before she walked out.

* * *

Once she landed in Prague, Serena went straight to the hospital to check up on Chuck. When she walked into Chuck's room, there was a girl who was sitting next to Chuck's bed. She was reading a book.

" Chuck."

Chuck turned his head and looked at Serena. " Serena. You're here." Chuck got up sat on the bed. That girl quickly put the book on the bedside table and help Chuck.

Serena walked into the room. " How are you doing?" Serena focus her attention back to Chuck, even though she was very curious with the girl.

Chuck smirked at her. He used to smirked at her. But somehow she felt there was something different in him. Chuck pulled his shirt and showed his wounds to Serena. There was a bandage on his stomach.

" Oh God."

Chuck chuckled. " It's okay. I'm fine now. In recovery."

" What happened, Chuck?" Serena asked.

" I was mugged in front of a night club." Chuck turned to look at the girl. " This is Eva. She's the one that saved me."

" Ow." Serena held out her hand to Eva. Eva smiled and shook Serena's hand. " I'm Serena Van Der Woodsen. Thank you for saving Chuck's lives."

Eva smiled. " There is no need. I just happened to be passing there."

Chuck kept look toward the door. He looked at Serena. " You come alone?"

Serena understand what Chuck wanted to ask. " Blair says hi."

Chuck's expression immediately changed. " She doesn't come with you?"

Serena shook her head. " She - " Serena looking for a good reason.

" She didn't want to see me." Chuck continued. Serena stared at Chuck. Chuck smiled at her. " It's okay, Serena. I get it. After what I did to her, of course she's still mad at me."

" Blair is – " Eva was suddenly talk. Chuck looked at her. " The ring owner?" Chuck nodded to her.

" What ring owner?" Serena asked.

Chuck told everything to Serena. That he intended to propose to Blair before that huge fight because of Jenny. Then when he was mugged, the muggers shot him because he wanted to keep the ring.

After Chuck finished his story, Nate has appeared from the door, before Serena could comment on Chuck's story. " Hey."

" Nathaniel. What are you doing here?" Chuck asked.

Nate took a glance at Serena. " Serena called me."

Chuck smirked at him. " Of course she is."

Nate ignored Chuck's comment and walked over to him. " How are you doing, man?"

" Better." Chuck simply answered. Chuck looked at Serena again. " Could you see a doctor soon and get me out of here?"

" Okay. Where can I see the doctor?" Serena asked.

" I'll take you." Eva offered. Serena nodded and smiled. Both of them came out of the room, leave the guys alone.

Nate pulled up a chair next to Chuck's bed. " Who's that girl?"

" She's my saviour." Chuck said, smirked at Nate. Nate just stared at Chuck. " Her name is Eva. She is the one that rescued me and took me to hospital. I owe my life to her."

" Never heard you say something like that, Chuck." Nate said.

Chuck smiled sincerely. " You don't know how it feels, Nathaniel. I almost died. She doesn't know me. But she never left my side. She is the one who took care of me this few weeks."

Nate looked at Chuck with a disbelieve looks. " So you and her now –"

" Not a couple if that's what you ask." Nate sat silently, waiting the continues on Chuck's words. " She knew about Blair. I already told her about Blair."

Nate didn't say anything. But he could feel the difference in Chuck. He had known Chuck his whole life. He knew Chuck too well. And these words, not the words that normally Chuck would say. The only time he heard Chuck like this is because of Blair.

Chuck looked at Nate. " So, it's been a few weeks. Are you ready to talk about it?"

Nate also looked at Chuck. He knew Chuck would like to discuss his problem with Serena. " There's nothing to talk about, Chuck. She's the one who broke up with me."

" That's why I don't understand. Before I left to the Empire State building, you're said everything already good with Serena."

Nate shrugged. " I don't understand myself. She kissed Dan. I forgave her. But she broke up with me."

" She kissed Humphrey?" Chuck asked. Nate nodded. " So, this is really over for you guys?"

Nate looked at Chuck. " I don't know." He rubbed his head. " I never thought to broke up with her. Not even once. But clearly she is."

" She broke your heart, huh."

" She did." Nate scoffed. They just stared at each other in silence for a few minutes.

* * *

Serena and Nate stayed in Prague for two days. Nate accompany Chuck, while Serena taking care of Chuck's preparation to get out from the hospital. The hospital need to do several tests before they let him out of the hospital.

Nate's coming home today to prepare everything in New York. Serena offered to help him. So they both will go home together to New York.

They spent the time during the trip back to New York in silence. They use regular flights, since they leave the jet in Prague for Chuck. But they still took the flight in first class. They sat side by side, but didn't speak to each other. They just talk to each other if they need to. Serena fell asleep during the trip. While in Prague, Serena didn't close her eyes at all. Nate wasn't asleep. He just sat silently and put his attention to Serena before he fell asleep a few minutes later.

The flight attendant who wakes up Nate. " We'll landed soon, Mr. Archibald." Nate nodded. He looked over at Serena who was still asleep. " Miss Van Der Woodsen?" The flight attendant looked at Nate.

" It's okay. I'll wake her up." The flight attendant nodded and walked away. Nate rubbed his head and turned to look at Serena. " Serena." Nate called her. Serena was still asleep. Nate raised his hand and patted Serena's hand. " Serena." Nate called her again.

Serena's eyes opened. " Are we about to land?" Serena asked.

Nate touched Serena's hand again. Serena's hand feels a bit hot. Nate raised his hand to Serena's forehead. " You're burning up, Serena."

Serena just smiled. " I'm okay." She stood up. " I'll wash my face." Serena walked through Nate and walked toward the bathroom.

Nate told the driver to took Serena home first, before drive to the Empire hotel.

" Thank you for dropped me home. I'll see you tomorrow, then." Serena said to Nate when his car stopped in front of the Van Der Woodsen's apartment. Nate just coldly nodded.

Nate's driver already get out from the car to help Serena get out her suitcase from the trunk. Serena came out of the car. " Thank you, Finn." Serena said to Nate's driver.

" You're welcome, Miss Serena." Finn went back into the car.

Serena looked into her apartment building. She suddenly felt so lonely. Blair was still in Paris. She turned to Nate's car and knocked on the window before the car drove away.

Nate opened his window and stared at Serena without words. " Could you company me for a while? I don't want to be alone right now."

" Your mom? Eric? Rufus?" Nate purposely didn't mention Jenny's name.

" My mom dan Rufus was still in Hamptons. Eric is in Long Island."

Actually Nate also feels anxious to leave Serena alone with her condition. But he thought that it wasn't his right anymore to take care of Serena. But with her family wasn't home, Nate couldn't leave her alone.

Nate looked at his driver. " You go home." Nate get out of the car. He immediately took Serena's suitcase.

" You don't have to do that."

Nate smiled a little at Serena. " It's okay." Nate carried Serena's suitcase, and walked into the apartment building.

Vanya opens the door for them. " Welcome back Miss Serena, Mr. Nate." Vanya greeted them.

" Thank you, Vanya." Nate replied.

" Good to see you, Vanya." Serena replied.

They stepped into the elevator. Once they get out from the elevator, Nate carried Serena's suitcases directly to her room.

" I'm going to take a shower."

" Use warm water. I'll make you warm milk." Nate said. Even with a cold tone, Serena could feel Nate's attention to her.

When Serena get out from the bathroom, she saw Nate was in her room. He was making Serena's bed. Nate was always so good to her. Serena just stood in silence for a while. She just stood looking at Nate.

Until Nate realizes that Serena was already out of the bathroom. He looked at Serena. Then he took a glass of milk from the bedside table and handed it to Serena without words.

" Thank you." Serena took her glass from Nate and drank it.

After Serena drank it down, Nate immediately took the glass from her hand. " Take a rest." Serena nodded and went inside the blanket. Then she closed her eyes.

Nate got up and about to step out of the room when Serena opened her eyes again. " Nate." Nate turned to Serena. " Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

" I'm just going to put the glass." Nate smiled. " Get some sleep. I'll be right back."

Serena nodded and immediately closed her eyes. Nate just stood there. Just look at Serena for a while. His heart ached as he looked at Serena. This girl is the one that he could never completely have. The girl he loved the most.

Nate's eyes began to well up with tears. Nate sighed and stepped out of Serena's room.

* * *

Chuck hold his cane and walked out from the hospital, with Eva walked beside him. The doctor said he wasn't allowed to walk to much due to a gunshot wound in his stomach hasn't fully recovered. Because of this, the doctor give him a cane to help him.

They stopped in front of Chuck's limo. Chuck looked at Eva. " Let me take you home?"

Eva shook her head, smiling. " I live only a few blocks from here. I can walk there."

" Are you sure? I still have time to take you home before my flight." Chuck said.

Eva was still shaking her head. So Chuck didn't force anymore. " Good luck in Paris. Hopefully you can quickly make up with Blair." Chuck decided to come to Paris before returning to New York. He wanted to meet Blair.

" I just hope she can forgive me." Chuck said.

Eva smiled and touched Chuck's hand. " Everything will be okay, Chuck." Chuck smiled.

" I'll see you again some time?" Chuck looked at Eva.

Eva nodded. " I always be here. Come to my house if you are in Prague."

Chuck nodded. " Good bye, Eva. Thank you for everything." Chuck gave Eva a little peck on her cheek.

" Nice to know you, Chuck."

Chuck smiled and turned around, then stepped into the his limo. He opened the window, and waved his hand to Eva limo as the limo drive away.

Once he landed in Paris, Chuck headed straight to Blair's father house, Harold Waldorf. Harold himself who opened the door for him.

" Chuck?" Harold was surprised to see him. Blair never told the details about her relationship with Chuck. Only one explanation, that they are not together anymore.

" Harold." Chuck greeted Harold.

" I guess you're looking for Blair?" Harold asked. Chuck nodded. " She's not here." Harold looked at Chuck. He could see in Chuck's face, that he was really want to meet Blair. " Blair was out shopping. She maybe will be back this afternoon. There's a party at the American embassy here."

Chuck sincerely smiled at him. " It's okay. I still remember her favorite boutique. I'll look for her." Chuck went straight to boutiques, which he knows is often visited by Blair.

Chuck told the driver to wait in the limo while he was in and out of boutiques to find Blair. He had entered a few boutiques, but he still hasn't find Blair. He looked around him. He stood at the intersection of the road, looking at his surroundings, looking for someone he missed. That's when a car passed by. Chuck glanced at it. Blair. Blair, too, was looking at him. Her face looked shocked to see Chuck. Chuck was about to call her, but the car continued to drive without stopping.

" Chuck. It's not wrong. That must be Chuck." During the ride home, she kept thinking about him. She tried to ignore, but she still can't fool herself. She was still thinking about Chuck.

Blair watched her reflection in the mirror. Her makeup was perfect. She wore a red dolce dress. Now she was only waiting for his prince coming, so she was ready to go to the party.

Louis picked her up exactly ten minutes later. Louis is a perfect gentlement. He brought a bouquet of flowers for Blair before they leave. He let the driver stayed in the car when he opened the door for Blair. Even so, the one that Blair had in mind was one Chuck Bass.

The party is boring. Even it is held at the U.S. embassy, the people who attended are mostly French. Blair's French is pretty good but keep use her French has made her tongue feel tired. She was slipped quietly from the party and walked to the park that is more quiet.

Blair walked slowly while enjoying the night air and the moonlight. But as she looked ahead, she saw Chuck Bass stand on the bridge. She wanted to avoid him. She wanted to turned back to the party. But her foot was already stepped up to Chuck.

" Blair." Chuck said her name.

" What are you doing here? I heard you were in Prague." Blair said. Blair watched Chuck. His hand holding the cane. " How are you doing? Serena says you've been shot."

Chuck sincerely smiled at her. Blair was surprised to see it. " You still care about me."

Blair looked away from him. " You haven't answered my question. What are you doing here?"

Chuck took one step closer to Blair. But Blair took a step back away from Chuck. " Blair."

Blair looked at Chuck. " What are you doing here, Chuck?" Blair raised her voice a little.

" I want to meet you. I miss you."

" Don't you dare tell me that. You don't have the right to miss me!" Blair shouted.

" I know I've made a mistake with you, Blair. And I'm very sorry." Chuck looked at Blair with a soft gaze. " This is us, Blair. Chuck and Blair. Blair and Chuck. Blair and Chuck. Please don't give up on us yet."

Blair stared at Chuck. Chuck could see Blair's eyes starts to fill with tears. " That's not enough, Chuck! I will never forgive you. So stop bothering me!" Blair turned and walked away from Chuck, without turned her head again. Chuck also didn't call her. He knew that he had hurt Blair with very deeply. He doesn't want to hurt Blair more than he already is.

* * *

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : I don't own Gossip Girl

* * *

_**Summer is still not over yet, but our UES residents have started return from their vacation, one by one.**_ _**This time, just spotted, Chuck Bass get out from the limo, with a girl. But not Queen B.**_ _**She's a blonde!**_ _**And don't look like Chuck Bass's type.**_ _**Too nice. Meanwhile, N is still looking very busy with his two blondes. The two blondes is seen out and in the Empire hotel.**_ _**When N is going to decide his choice between the two of them? The bigger question is this. Is he really could choose someone else other than S?**_

_**You know you love me,**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

Chuck walked into the Prague's police station. He had just about come back to New York when the Prague's police called him to inform him that they found the people who had mugged him. Chuck actually doesn't care about that anymore. He just wanted the ring back.

" Mr. Bass." One of the police, who Chuck identified is a detective who investigates the case, walked toward him.

He extended his hand to Chuck, so Chuck shook his hand. " Did you find the ring?"

Chuck stepped out from the Prague's police office. He didn't pay attention to the road. He only pay attention to the box that he held tightly. He stepped into his limo. Then, he immediately opened the box.

A diamond ring that may never be given to the owner. A specially designed ring that he want to gave to Blair. He still remembered how excited he was when he want to give the ring for Blair. He has done a fatal mistake to Blair. He thinks that proposed to Blair could make her back to him. But he blew it again. He slept with Jenny Humphrey.

Chuck sighed, remembering his meeting with Blair in Paris. He can still imagine Blair's painful eyes when she looked at him. Blair's really been hurt too much by him. Blair was willing to forgive him when he sold her for his hotel. But now he slept with Jenny, the girl who Blair hated so much. Chuck knew it was hard for Blair to forgive him again.

" Are we going straight to the airport, Mr. Bass?" His limo driver asked him.

Chuck turned his attention from the ring in his and and closed the box again. He put the box into his jacket pocket. He gazed toward the window. Then he remembered Eva.

" No." Chuck ordered the driver to drive to Eva's house.

They arrived at Eva's house within ten minutes. Chuck hasn't had time to get out of his limo, when he saw Eva ran to exit a building. Chuck opened the window and called to her, " Eva!"

Eva turned her head and saw Chuck. When she saw Chuck, Eva ran toward him and get into his limo. " Please drive." Eva said to Chuck. Chuck nodded slowly, and ordered the driver to drive.

Eva tried to calm her panting breath. Chuck poured her a glass of water. Eva drank it down. " You want more?"

Eva shook her head, smiling. " Thank you."

" What happened?" Chuck asked. Eva just sighed. " Is it the same person who chase you that time?" Eva had told Chuck before, that the day she found Chuck is because there are people who chase her until there. Eva nodded. " You should report it to the police."

Eva shook her head. " It won't do any good. You don't understand." Eva said. It is so obvious that Eva has a problem, but she didn't want to tell Chuck. Chuck also didn't force her.

" It's dangerous for you to stay here." Chuck said.

Eva smiled at him. " It's okay. I'm used to. I'm fine." Eva looked at Chuck. " Why are you here? Didn't you go to Paris to see Blair?" Eva asked.

Chuck took out the ring box from his jacket pocket and gave it to Eva. " They found Blair's ring."

Eva took the box and opened it. " It's beautiful." Eva looked at Chuck. " So? Are you going to give it to Blair now?"

Chuck took the box back from Eva's hand. " She didn't want to see me. I've hurt her very deeply. She's right. I don't have the right to miss her, to see her. Not anymore. How could I give this ring for her." Chuck sighed.

Eva reached out and touched Chuck's hand. " Maybe she just needs more time, Chuck. You should be more patient."

Suddenly, in Chuck's mind, it struck an idea. " What if you come with me to New York?"

Eva looked at him with surprise expression. " What?"

" Get out from this mess for a while. I can't leaving you here alone in a situation like this. Think of it like a vacation." Chuck said.

" I don't want to trouble you." Eva said.

Chuck shook his head. " I'm the one that must trouble you to take care of me, because Blair is still mad at me."

Eva laughed. She held out her hand to Chuck. " Deal. I'm coming with you to New York as your nurse."

Chuck smiled and welcomed Eva's hand. " I'll make sure you have a good time in New York."

* * *

Nate sat in the back of the laptop, and tried to concentrate on his paper. Their paper that related to European law would have due tomorrow. So he should immediately get it done. But his mind is very difficult to work with. He just kept thinking about Serena. His eyes kept looking at his watch. He had told his driver, Finn to pick up Serena an hour ago, but she hadn't yet arrived. The distance from her apartment to the Empire hotel is just a few kilometers, maximum of only takes ten minutes of travel time.

Nate kept looking on his cellphone. Many times he wants to call Serena. But he kept cancel his intention as well. Serena wasn't his girlfriend anymore. He's not entitled to ask her current position.

The elevator dinged and Nate turned his head. Serena walked in with a few shopping bags in her hand. He let out a sigh of relief. He didn't rise from his seat, just lifted his head and looked at Serena.

" You just got back from shopping?" Nate asked. He tried to say coldly. But even himself still heard the worried tone in his voice.

Serena smiled and walked over to him. Serena held up the shopping bags to Nate. " I bought some sheets for you guys. I also bought curtains."

Nate looked at Serena. " You don't have to buy it all yourself, Serena. There are people who will deliver it."

" It's okay. I don't mind." Serena looked at Nate's laptop. " What are you doing?"

" I have a paper that will due tomorrow." Nate simply answered.

" Then, you just finish your paper. I can do this myself. Your paper is more important." Serena said.

" I'll call room service to help you." Serena just smiled, and walked into Chuck's room.

A few minutes later, room service came to help Serena. After that, Nate could do his paper calmly. He can't let Serena do the job alone. Moreover, she's just had a fever yesterday.

Exactly at twelve, Nate closed his laptop, and locked his gaze at Chuck's room. Serena hasn't been out of the room. Room service was out an hour ago. Nate got up from his chair and walked into Chuck's room.

Chuck's room look more tidy than the last he saw it. Serena has changed the sheet and put a new curtain. Chuck's clothes also been trimmed in the closet.

Nate saw Serena had just closed her phone. Serena noticed Nate. She turned her head and looked at Nate. " Blair just called. She'll be back tomorrow."

Nate leaned on the side of the door. " Really? She said he would return only if the summer is over."

" Chuck went to Paris. You know that?" Serena asked Nate. Nate shook his head. " Blair said she didn't want to meet Chuck again in Paris, so she will return to New York. I purposely didn't tell her that Chuck will be back today."

Nate smiled a little. " I take it Blair is still not willing to forgive Chuck?" Nate asked.

Serena shook her head. " I've tried. But Blair didn't even want to listen to things about Chuck."

" I get it. After what Chuck did. It would be very difficult for Blair to forgive him." Nate said. Serena just nodded.

Nate looked at Serena. " How about pizza for lunch?" Serena smiled. " I'll order room service." Nate walked out of the room and call room service. " This is Nate Archibald from the Bass's suite."

" Yes, Mr. Archibald. What do you need?"

" I want to order pizza." Nate thought about Serena. " With the truffles."

" For Miss Van Der Woodsen?" Serena had often spent time there. Nate always order pizza with extra truffles if Serena were there.

" Yes." Nate simply answered.

" Okay. We will soon deliver a pizza with extra truffles."

As soon as Nate hang up the phone, Serena walked out from Chuck's room. her hands bring sheets. Nate turned his head looked at Serena. " I will replace your sheet."

" You don't need to do that." Nate said quickly.

" It's okay. I'm used to change your bed sheets." Serena said. Then she immediately walked into Nate's room.

" Serena." Nate couldn't prevent Serena to go into his room. Nate hadn't ordered room service to clean his room before he left for Prague.

Serena saw Nate's messy bed. Serena was able to guess what is hidden by Nate. Serena stood silently looking at Nate. " I'm seeing someone." Nate said softly.

" Oh." Serena commented. Even if she tried to cover it up, Nate can still see the hurt look on Serena's face. " Well, who is she?" Serena cautiously asked.

" You'll met her later. You're going to enroll in Columbia this semester." Nate replied.

" Oh. She is a Columbia student?" Serena asked. Nate nodded. They paused for a moment. Just standing facing each other in silence. " I should go." Serena broke the silence between them. Nate just nodded slowly.

Serena hasn't had time to get out of Nate's room, when the sheets fell from her hands. And then Her knees give in, as everything went black for her.

" Serena!" Nate shouted as Serena began to fall. Luckily Nate caught her before she fell to the floor. Nate hugged her tightly in his hand. " Serena."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer : I don't own Gossip Girl

* * *

_**Although summer will soon end, but we still have to thank it. **__**Because of events that occurred this summer, we have many stories to follow. Two of our couples are divided into three parts. Chuck Bass has a new girlfriend. Nate Archibald has decided of his choice of blonde. And our two girls are only with each other. **__**For now. **__**We shouldn't expect B and S will remain single for a long time. They never were. But is the story of C and B, as well as N and S is completely over? The one thing we know about them that their relationship would never end. It's the game that has just begun. We said goodbye to summer for now, but we welcome the new season that about to begin. Don't worry, because life is never boring on the Upper East Side.**_

_**You know you love me,**_

_**XoXo,**_

_**Gossip girl**_

Nate stood in the door, viewing his room. He had stood there for a few minutes. He just stood still and put all his attention to the blond girl that lying in his bed. She's been in his bed for two days now. Since she fainted yesterday, Serena had a high fever again. Nate called the doctor to check on Serena. Nate doesn't let Serena alone in her house when her family wasn't there. So Nate forced Serena to stay there. At least, he can take care of Serena if she stayed there with him. Serena has no choice than to comply with Nate because she was still too weak to argue with Nate.

And Nate always did a great job of taking care of Serena. He was used to it. He was used to take care of Serena since they were still little. Although their relationship are in a weird stage right now but Nate still care about Serena. Serena also knows that Nate care about her. And they're not talking about Nate's new girlfriend anymore.

When he heard the elevator ding, Nate turned his head.

" Chuck?" Chuck walked in, with Eva following close behind.

Chuck looked at Nate. " What? You know I'll be back." Chuck said when he saw the surprised expression in Nate's face. Then, he followed Nate's gaze at Eva. Chuck took a glance at Eva. " I asked Eva to introduce New York to her." Chuck explained it too.

" Nice to see you again, Eva." Nate said to Eva.

Eva smiled. " You too, Nate." Eva said back to Nate.

Nate closed the door and walked over to Chuck. " You should have arrived here yesterday." Nate said to Chuck.

Chuck sighed. " There's something I have to do before." Chuck said with a blank expression.

" Like seeing Blair?" Nate said. He gave Chuck a glare.

Chuck looked at Nate. " How do you know?" Then, he thought of it. Chuck sighed. " Blair tells Serena. And Serena told you." He answered for himself. Chuck knows them too well, can't save this kind of thing for too long. Especially among the girls. " Where is Serena now?" Chuck asked.

Nate pointed toward his room. " In my room."

Chuck rolled his eyes. " Already?" Chuck smirked at Nate. " Who am I kidding? You and Serena. You two are always about sex."

Nate scoffed. " It's not like that. She got a fever. I can't just let her stay home by herself. Lily and Rufus are in Hamptons for the summer. Eric is in Long Island."

Chuck's face changed straight again. Nate can see concern in Chuck's eyes. Something that he's not saw everyday. Even he rarely saw that." Is she okay?" Chuck asked.

" She's fine. I've called the doctor to check on Serena. The doctor said she's fine. Just a cold. She just needed some rest." Nate explains. Nate looked at Chuck with a serious expression. " Blair returned from Paris today. She'll come over here to pick up Serena."

Chuck looked at Nate. " Blair will come here?"

Nate nodded. " She called me a few minutes ago. She has landed. She'll be here anytime."

" I should be going then. Blair didn't want to see me. I don't want to make her unhappy." Chuck took a glance at Eva. " I'll take Eva to her room."

Chuck was about to press the elevator button when the elevator door suddenly opened. Blair Waldorf was standing inside the elevator. Her eyes fix on Chuck, then Eva. She looked at Eva a little longer. However she was intrigued by Eva's presence. She wanted to know who she is. Then she looked at Nate. " Thanks for the head's up, Nate. You say he's not here." Blair said, pointing at Chuck.

" I don't know. He had just come back." Nate said, defensively.

" I'm going to go." Chuck said.

Blair looked at Chuck. " No need. I will take Serena and leave this place."

" Blair." Chuck tried to say something.

Blair raised his hand to Chuck. " Don't talk to me!" Then she looked at Nate. " Where is she?"

Nate pointed toward his room. Blair immediately stepped into Nate's room. Nate looked at Chuck and patted his shoulder. Then he turned and followed Blair.

Blair saw Serena who is lying in Nate's bed. Her face looked pale. Blair went to Serena and sit beside her. Slowly she stroked her friend's cheek, until Serena's eyes open.

" Blair."

Blair smiled at her. " I'm back, S. Lets go home. I will take care of you."

Nate walked over to Blair. He has reached out to help Serena. " Let me help."

Blair glared at Nate. " We don't need your help. Any of your help." Nate knew she was indicated to Chuck.

Nate looked at Blair. " Blair, I'm not Chuck. Let me help you two." Nate said.

" You're Serena's Chuck." Blair said.

Nate took a glance at Serena. Serena also looked at him. Then Serena turned to Blair. " Don't be rude, B. He's just trying to help." Serena said to Blair.

Blair stared at Serena now. " After what he had done? You still want his help?" Blair asked Serena.

" B." Serena whispered. She looked at Nate again, and smiled a little. " It's okay, Nate. I'm fine." Serena got out of bed. " Thank you for taking care of me." Serena said with a smile. Nate just nodded a little.

" We're out of here. And hopefully don't have to come back here." Blair added.

Blair took Serena's bag. Serena walked out of the room. Blair trailed behind. Chuck and Eva still stood in front of the elevator, when they got out from Nate's room. Serena looked at Chuck. " Chuck, you back?"

Chuck nodded slowly. " How are you doing, sis?"

" Just a fever. I'm fine." Serena answered. " My mom will be back next week. I haven't told her about what happened to you."

" I get it. I will tell her myself." Chuck said.

" Good." Serena took a glance at Blair, who just stood there, trying not to look at Chuck. But Chuck kept looking at Blair. Even while talking with Serena, his eyes just looked at Blair. But Blair keeps ignoring Chuck.

" Are you done? We should go, S." Blair said, uncomfortable. Serena nodded. She took time to turn her head and looked at Nate before she followed Blair and stepped into the elevator. Nate is also looked at her. They just looked at each other in silence until the elevator door closed.

Chuck sigh as he saw the elevator door close. " She may never forgive me."

Eva approached him and put her hand in Chuck's shoulder. Chuck looked at Eva and smiled. Nate suddenly felt very uncomfortable stood in the room when he looked at Chuck and Eva. So he went back into his room. He saw Serena's cell phone left out on his bedside table. He picked it up and come out of his room.

" Serena forget her phone." Nate said.

Chuck looked at Nate. " I think Blair still doesn't want to see me after a few seconds ago." Chuck said, sarcastically.

" This is awkward between me and Serena." Nate said.

Chuck rolled his eyes. " You two just spent two days together."

" An awkward two days." Nate added. Chuck sighed.

" I can bring it back to her." Eva suddenly said. Nate and Chuck quickly looked at Eva.

" You don't mind?" Nate asked.

" Of course not. I will catch up with them." Eva took the cell phone from Nate's hand, and immediately stepping into the elevator. Eva managed to catch up with Serena and Blair at the hotel lobby. " Serena!"

Serena and Blair stopped and turned around to see Eva running toward them. " Eva."

She handed out the cell phone to Serena. " You forget your phone." Eva said to Serena.

Serena took the phone from Eva's hand. " Thank you." Eva smiled to her. Serena took a glance at Blair. Serena didn't know whether to introduce them both. But she finally decided to introduce them. " Blair, this is Eva. She –"

Blair only glanced at Eva with an attitude. " I don't care who she is. I've no desire to know Chuck's new girlfriend." Blair was about to walk away when Eva opened her mouth.

" I know who you are, Blair Waldorf." Blair turned back and looked at Eva. " Chuck told me about you. I'm not a Chuck's girlfriend. We're just friends. He still loves you, Blair. Give him another chance. He was very sorry for what he has done to you."

Blair took one step closer to Eva. Her face doesn't look friendly. " I don't know who you are. I don't have any more business with Chuck. And even we have, this is between me and Chuck, it had nothing to do with you. Stay out of it." Blair snapped at her. Eva stood silently, not saying anything.

Blair turned to Serena. " Lets go, S." Blair grabbed Serena's hand and pulled her out of the apartment, leaving Eva that still stood there. Serena gave Eva her apologetic smile before Blair forced her to get into the car. Eva just stood there a while before took the elevator. Nate is in his way out when Eva get back to the suite.

" I already give the cell phone back to Serena." Eva said to Nate.

" Thank you so much, Eva." Nate said. " Okay, I'll see you guys later. I almost late for Lacrosse practice." Nate stepped into the elevator.

After Nate left the suite, Eva looked at Chuck. " I don't know why you liked a girl like that. But I'll help you get her back."

" What she said to you?" Chuck asked.

" She's rude." Eva said.

Chuck chuckled when he remembered Blair. " She's not rude. She's Blair Waldorf. That's why I love her." Chuck said.

" She will eat you alive." Eva said.

Chuck smiled. " She already ate me alive."

Eva shook her head. " I don't get the upper east side way. But I have my own way to make her back to you. I can see that she still cared a lot about you." Chuck looked at Eva. " She acted like she didn't care. Yet I could feel her concern in every harsh word she said. She also still loves you, Chuck. Me as the goddess of love will help you, this couple."

Chuck laughed as he hold Eva's hand. " Come on. I take you to your room." Eva smiled and followed Chuck.

* * *

Once Nate parked in campus parking lot, he immediately headed to the field. He met his teammates on the way to the field.

" What did you do yesterday, Archibald? You don't come to practice."

" I had some things yesterday." Nate replied.

" It has to do with the return of Serena Van Der Woodsen?"

Nate looked at his friend with a puzzled look. " How do you know?"

" Gossip girl." His friend answered it short.

" Of course." Nate commented. The whole team is familiar with Serena, because Serena is used to watch him play before they broke up. And they all thought Nate was very lucky. Even he thinks that too. Nate hasn't told them that his relationship with Serena has ended.

As they passed the library, Nate saw Juliet coming out from the library. " I'll catch up with you." Nate said to his friend.

" We're almost late."

" It's okay. I will be there on time." Nate said then he ran to Juliet. He stopped right in front of Juliet.

" Nate." Juliet's face looked surprised to see him. Nate smiled at her.

" Long time no see." Nate said.

" Yeah." Juliet simply said.

" Can we talk?" Nate asked.

Juliet even smiled at him. " We never talk, Nate." Juliet said.

Nate was also smiling. " I want to talk now. Well, not now. I have lacrosse practice first." Nate said, looking at his watch.

Juliet opened the book in her hand. She wrote something in there, ripping the paper and handed it to Nate. Nate read what she wrote. An address. " This is where I live." Juliet She smiled seductively at Nate before giving a light kiss on his cheek, and walked away.

* * *

Blair ordered Serena to stay in bed. She didn't even allow Serena to take water downstairs. She ordered the maid who is a temporary replacement of Dorota, to get it for Serena.

" This is too much, Blair." Serena commented.

" You fainted. Don't you think that's too much?" Blair said to Serena.

Serena leaned back in the bed. " Not like I wanted to, Blair."

Blair ignores Serena. " And you still thank Nate for taking care of you?" Blair sat next to Serena. " It is his job to take care of you. It all happened because of him."

" Blair."

" You didn't tell him the reason you fainted, aren't you?" Blair confronted Serena. Serena just silence. " Why didn't you tell him?" Blair looked at Serena. " Tell him that he makes you depressed. You can't even enjoy a vacation in Paris because you're always thinking of him. You can't eat and sleep. Of course you're going to faint. You're not a robot. You should tell him that. That you also want to back together with him."

Serena sat up in bed. " He already seeing someone else, B."

Blair looked Serena in the eyes. " You're Serena and Nate. That girl, whatever she is, will never be comparable to you. You know Nate loves you. He will always love you."

" I hurt him. So deeply." Serena said.

" He hurt you too when he gave up on you." Blair said.

" I kept hurting him, Blair. There's no surprise that he ran out of patience to face me." Serena sighed. " Now he's seeing someone else. I shouldn't bother him anymore."

Blair shook her head. " Whatever you want, S. Just don't you regret it." Blair said before she stepped out of the room, making Serena to think about it.

* * *

Nate immediately went to Juliet's apartment when he finished his lacrosse practice. Juliet opened the door herself for Nate. She stepped aside to let Nate in, without saying anything. Then, she closed the door.

Nate immediately sat on the sofa while Juliet fetched a glass of water for Nate. " Serena wanted to meet you." Nate said.

Juliet turned to look at Nate with a glass in her hand. She walked up to Nate, sitting beside him, handing him the glass to Nate. " Why she want to see me?" Juliet asked.

Nate put the glass on the coffee table, and looked at Juliet. " Because I told her that I'm seeing you right now."

Juliet giggled. " We hardly seeing each other, Nate. We're not even dating." Juliet said.

Nate sighed. He leaned back on the couch. " I told her that we are." Nate quietly said.

Juliet shifted closer to Nate. " You say that because you like going out with me, or do you just want to make Serena jealous?" Juliet asked.

Nate rubbed his head. " I don't know why I tell her that. She hurt me. I just want her to know if I've moved on. I never intended to hurt her. And I never intend to use you. I'm sorry."

Juliet lifted his hand and put it on Nate's neck, forcing him to look at him. " She hurt very deeply you, didn't she?" Juliet asked. Nate smiled. But Juliet can see the hurt in his smile. " I know we have a deal just meaningless sex. But I am a good listener." Juliet said.

" I loved her." Nate simply said. Nate sighed again. " I've loved her since I was little. After all this time, finally I can have her. Finally, she could have the same feelings like I am. But it is only in my dreams. Still, I could never have her completely."

Juliet buried her fingers in Nate's hair " She's been hurt you very deeply, why you can't stop loving her?"

Nate scoffed. " I've tried. I've tried so many times. Since I was little. To stopped loving her. But I never could. She always has my heart."

Juliet moved her hand and stroked Nate's cheek. " I can help you." Nate looked at her confusedly. " I can help you get her back, if that's what you want."

Nate just looked at her, didn't give an answer. " I don't know what I want." Finally Nate said.

Juliet pulled her hand away from Nate, and looked Nate in the eyes. " You can't stop loving her. I don't see you have another option here, Nate."

Nate looked at Juliet. " You think I should try to get her back?" Nate asked.

" Only your heart knows the answer, Nate."

Nate shook his head. " I don't know."

Juliet sighed. But suddenly she smiled. " Then, let's play a game."

" A game?" Nate asked.

" A fun game. You, me, and Serena will be the players." Juliet said.

" What are you planning?" Nate asked.

" You just need to follow my instructions." Juliet said. Nate stared at Juliet. " It will be fun. Until you know what you want." Nate finally nodded.

" It's settled, then." Juliet smiled. Juliet shifts sitting on Nate's lap. Nate just looked at her in silence. " First of all, we started dating." She leaned her face on Nate and gently kissed his lips. " The benefits of our relationship is that we didn't have to pretend dating. We can still enjoy our relationship." Juliet kissed Nate again. Nate smiled and kissed Juliet back.

* * *

to be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer : I don't own Gossip Girl

* * *

_**The n**__**ew semester will begin shortly, but we already have interesting news from our Upper East Side residents before that. Although N was looked busy with his choice of blonde, he still can't turn away from S. N and S seemed to make a truce when they have coffee together at Starbucks. They seemed to enjoy the company of each other, just like old times. I wondered what N's blonde opinion now. When she going to realize that our golden couple would always have a thing for each other. And what she would do about it? Meanwhile, just spotted, B was seen walked into The Empire. The news said she was looking for C. But she met with C's new girl instead. They seem to be involved in serious conversation. We know what their topic is, right?**_

_**You know you love me,**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

Nate opened his eyes. Then he saw Juliet that was still asleep beside him. Nate got out of bed carefully and stepped out of his room. In the living room he see Chuck who was reading a newspaper. He walked over and sat next to him.

" Morning." Nate greeted him.

Chuck lowered the newspaper from his face and looked at Nate. " You wake up so early today, Nathaniel. I could hear you have a late night." Chuck said as he smirked at him. Chuck looked over at Nate's room. " The other blonde hasn't awake?" Chuck asks about Juliet.

" She was still asleep. And stop calling her the other blonde." Nate told Chuck.

Chuck smirked at him. " But she is the other blonde. The number one blonde is Serena." Nate tried to ignore Chuck when he mentioned Serena's name. " I know you still have feelings for Serena. You don't need to hold yourself in front of me." Nate still doesn't react with Chuck's word. He still ignores Chuck. " Fine. I won't be involved with your problem. At least you're doing better than her."

Now Nate looked at Chuck again. " What about her? Is she getting better yet?" He tried not care about Serena. But even so, he couldn't lie to himself. He kept thinking about Serena. Even now his relationship with Juliet is closer than before. This couple of days went well for them since Juliet says for them to try dating. He didn't know whether she really going out with him, or she is planning something. But their relationship felt good, and without a load. It makes Nate enjoyed it.

Chuck smiled. He knew exactly how to make his friend opened to him. They already know each very well. " She's fine. At least her health."

" What do you mean?" Nate asked.

" Eric said she didn't come out of her room all day. She just stayed in her room all day. Looks like she took this broke up with you very hard." Chuck said.

" She decides to broke up with me." Nate said, trying to remind him that it's not him who decided to broke up with Serena. That he would never decide to broke up with Serena.

Chuck just shrugged his shoulders. " I don't know exactly what happened between you two. Just a reminder, Nathaniel. Because you are my best friend. My relationship with Blair is the doomed one. Your problems are nothing compared to us. If your relationship can still be repaired, use your chance carefully. Don't you ever regret it." Chuck said.

Nate sighed. " I'm not going to care about Serena again. We've broke up. I'm seeing Juliet now." Nate said, more to himself than Chuck. Chuck was also noticed that.

" Keep say that, and everything will be too late." Chuck said.

Nate was going to say something again when Juliet came out of the room. Nate and Chuck are both looking at her. " Morning." Juliet greeted both of them. Nate smiled at her. But Chuck got up and walked into his room.

Juliet walked over to Nate and sat beside him. But her eyes still look at Chuck's room. " He doesn't seems to like me very much." Juliet said.

Nate laughed. " He is Chuck Bass. He doesn't like anyone. Don't think of it too much." Nate said.

" He likes you." Juliet said.

" I'm his best friend."

" Serena and Blair?"

" Serena is his step sister. And Blair is the girl that he love." Nate thought about Serena. Then he looked at Juliet. " When you grew up in the Upper East Side, it is not easy. We only have each other since we were kids. We can only rely on each other. We're family. Chuck, Blair and Serena, is the most important person for me."

Juliet also looked at Nate. " Serena had said the same thing to me before." Nate just looked at her in silence. " The most important person for me is Nate, also Blair and Chuck. She said it like that."

Nate stared at Juliet. " You and Serena, you two used to be very close?" Nate asked. Juliet never discuss how her actual relationship with Serena. Sometimes it made him wonder.

Juliet smiled. " We were roommate." Juliet simply answer. Juliet looked at the clock on the wall. " I'm going to shower." Nate nodded. And after Juliet went back into Nate's room, Nate walked into Chuck's room. Their conversation isn't finished when Juliet came out of the room. He immediately entered without knocking. There was never any secrets between them.

Chuck was in the bathroom when Nate come into his room. He sat on Chuck's bed, while he is waiting on Chuck come out of the bathroom. That's when he noticed the folder on the bedside table. He took it, and open it. That folder contains the form for admission to Columbia University.

Once Chuck out of the bathroom, Nate immediately confronted him. " What is this mean?"

" Like what are you are reading. The registration form for the university." Chuck replied with not care attitude.

Nate got up and walked to Chuck. " For you?" Nate asked to make sure.

" It's in my room. Of course it's for me." Chuck said.

" You planning to go to university?" Nate is still not believed it. Chuck nodded lazily. " What about the Empire? There's no way you can do both."

Chuck looked at Nate. " I'll give it all to Lily. All my shares at Bass industries as well."

Nate watched Chuck. He knows Chuck too well. He thought that Chuck was fine. But seeing what he planned to do, he is definitely not fine. " What's going on, Chuck?" Nate asked directly.

" Because of the Empire, I hurt Blair. And right here, in this place, I hurt her once again, when I slept with Jenny Humphrey. I don't deserve all of this. This is my way to pay my debts to Blair." Chuck smiled a little. " We'll talk again later. I have important meetings with the entire staff of The Empire." Nate rolled his eyes. " Don't worry. Just a regular meeting at this time." Chuck stepped out of the room, leaving Nate alone.

Nate knows he must do something before it's too late. He knew how important the Empire to Chuck. So is with the Bass industries. All of that is the one that defined Chuck Bass. Who is Chuck Bass without all of that. It made Nate worried. He knows what he should do. He should look for the one person who can help Chuck in a situation like this. He is came out of Chuck's room, took his car keys and left the suite after writing a message for Juliet.

* * *

" You're not going to go on your first day?" Blair sat on the bed. She was disturbing her friend, who was lying on her bed. Tomorrow is their first day at the Columbia University. Serena spent the rest of his vacation time at Waldorf resident, just stay quietly in Blair's room.

Serena ignored Blair and wrapped herself in a blanket. " I can't not wait for the first day." Blair pulled the blanket to force Serena to look at her. " That's why we need the right outfit for tomorrow." Blair said. Blair tried to persuade Serena to go shopping with her.

Serena looked at Blair. " I'm sorry if I'm not excited to see Nate and his new girlfriend everyday for the next three years." Serena said sarcastically.

" Don't worry about that. I already take care of that." Blair said.

Serena immediately sat up in bed and looked at Blair. " What do you mean by that?" Serena asked.

Blair took out her blackberry from her purse and showed something to Serena. " This is the list of guys that you can choose."

" What?"

" I've seen their resumes. They are perfect for public display." Blair said again.

" What?" Serena stared at her best friend. " You must be kidding, right?" Serena couldn't believe her ears. Blair stared back at Serena. Serena knows she wasn't kidding. Blair Waldorf doesn't do jokes. " You crazy." Serena was lying back in bed and turned away from Blair.

Blair pulled Serena's shoulders so she looked at her again. " You and Nate are officially broken up. Now he already has a new girlfriend. You're really going to pass in front of them looks single? And they'll kiss right in front of you." Blair said.

Serena knew what Blair said made sense. But she is not Blair Waldorf. " Me and Nate. We never do games."

Blair looked at Serena. " You should start now, before your heart more broken than now." Blair said. Serena looked at Blair. " I understand what you are feeling, S. I also felt the same. But I won't give up so easily just because Chuck hurt me. This is my life. And my life isn't revolving around Chuck Bass."

Serena sighed. " I wish I could say the same thing with you, Blair. But I can't."

Blair looked at Serena straight in the eyes. " You have to make a decision, Serena. What do you want? Move on from Nate or get him back. If you decide to chase Nate, do it. Don't just felt sorry for yourself. You are Serena Van Der Woodsen. Nate has been chasing you his whole life, maybe it's your turn to chase him back."

" Chasing Nate?" Serena asked.

" If you still love him and want him back. However, this list would be extremely helpful." Blair is still trying to give the list of guys to Serena.

Serena stared at Blair. " I'll pretend not to listen to this, Blair."

Blair got up from the bed. " And you really don't want to come shopping with me?" Serena just stay quiet. " Fine, then. I will take care of everything for you." Blair said before she started to step out of the room.

Serena looked at Blair. " I hope you talk about the clothes, Blair." Serena said quickly before Blair out of the room. Blair just waved her hand on Serena's without turned around. She knows her best friend. Serena has begun to worry about what Blair had planned for her.

As soon as Blair walked to the ground floor, she saw Nate had just stepped off from the elevator. " What are you doing here, Archibald?" Blair walked over to Nate. So is Nate.

" We need to talk." Nate said. " About Chuck." Nate added.

Blair shook her head. " I don't want to do that." Blair was ready to walk away, leaving Nate.

Nate pulled Blair's hand. " This is serious, Blair. I'm not going to bother you if I can handle it myself." Blair just looked at Nate in silence. " I'm really worried about him. He is through something right now. And you know nobody can help him other than you." Blair still silent. " He is Chuck, Blair. You really don't want to care about him anymore? I understand he hurt you, Blair. But he is Chuck." Nate tried to remind her how much Chuck means to her.

Blair sighed. " What happened?" She finally asked.

" He wants to hand over all shares of The Empire and Bass Industries to Lily. He said this was his way to pay his debt to you, by destroying himself. He wanted to give up the very important thing for him." Nate looked at Blair. " He really felt very guilty to you, Blair. He's very sorry."

Blair looked at Nate. " I don't know how to forgive him, Nate. He did the unforgivable thing. He sold me for his hotel. I tried to forgive him for that, because I love him. But instead he slept with Jenny Humphrey. I'm not a saint. This is already the limit of Blair Waldorf."

" You don't have to forgive him. He deserves to receive all punishment from you. But he still is Chuck. He needs us this time. The four of us are family, you remember that? You say we are the Non judging breakfast club." Nate added.

" After what happened between us, are we can still be a family? Still can depend on each other like before?" Blair asked Nate. Nate knew Blair also talked about his relationship with Serena.

Nate looked at Blair with a confident looks. " We'll get through this. This is us." Blair raised her head and looked at Nate as well. " I had sex with Serena when I was still your boyfriend. You forgave her eventually. You're still close friends. You had sex with Chuck behind my back. I forgave him. I'm sure we can get through anything." Nate said to convince Blair.

Blair nodded. " Fine. I will try to fix my relationship with Chuck. I'll talk to him." Blair looked at Nate. " You also can try to fix your relationship with someone. She's in my room."

Nate stared at Blair. Nate knows someone who Blair meant is Serena. Blair could see the doubt in Nate's eyes. " You say we can get through everything." Blair said, reminding Nate.

Nate knew that he can't possibly avoiding Serena forever. They've never talked again about their relationship since they broken up at the hospital. Nate looked at Blair and nodded. " Fine. You talk to Chuck. I will talk to Serena. Let's fix this." Nate said to Blair. Blair nodded and walked away.

Nate just stood silent for a while before he stepped up. He gathered all his strength to meet Serena. After a few minutes, he finally knocked on the door.

" Go away, Blair." Nate could hear Serena.

" It's me." Nate said.

Serena immediately jumped out of bed because of Nate's voice. " Nate?"

" Yeah. It's me, Nate." Nate said again. Serena opened the door, assuring her eyes that it was Nate who was standing in front of the room. Nate smiled slightly at her. " Can I come in?" Nate asked. Serena nodded in silence. She stepped aside to let Nate in.

Nate sat on a couch in the room. Serena closed the door and sat down beside him. She just remained silent, watching Nate. she kept on thinking about Nate's reason to come here.

" How do you know I was here? Are you coming to see me?" Serena asked.

" No. I'm here to see Blair. Chuck is going through something right now. Blair was willing to try to help. She said you're here. As they try to fix their relationship. I think we can do the same." Nate said.

Serena just nodded. " I'll be straight here. I don't know how to face you, Serena." Nate scoffed. " I don't know how to see you as an ex-girlfriend. You are Serena, the girl who I always secretly loved. My best friend." Nate looked at Serena. " Maybe we aren't destined to have a romantic relationship."

" Don't say that." Serena said. " Yes, I screwed up, like usual. But our feelings are real. We did love each other." Nate just silently listened to Serena. " I know this probably doesn't matter for you anymore. But I still want to say it. What happened with Dan was a mistake. We are drunk. That doesn't mean anything."

Nate looked at Serena with a sad gaze. " I think Dan doesn't think like that. I could see that he still has feelings for you."

Serena shook her head. " That doesn't mean anything, at least for me. Dan used to be the most important person for me. I will always care for him. But that feeling is different with what I feel about you." Serena looked away from Nate. " I love you, Nate. I never doubted it. I know what I feel. It's just with what happened in my family. My dad manipulated me. I almost separated my mom and Rufus. I don't know how to face myself. Moreover, to face you, Nate. Everything is my problem. Nothing to do with Dan."

Nate sighed then he looked at Serena. " You should talk to me about this before. But you're right. It doesn't matter anymore now, isn't it? We're broke up."

Serena looked at Nate. She remembered what Blair told her. Maybe it's her turn to chase Nate. But seeing Nate right now. She knew Nate was still very hurt because of her.

Serena held out her hand to Nate. " Let's starts over." Serena said. Nate just looked at Serena confusedly. " I can't lose you, Nate." Serena said honestly.

" I can't lose you too." Nate accepted Serena's hand. They shook hands.

" Let's be friend again, then. For starters." Serena said. Nate nodded too. They just silently look at each other. That's enough for them for now. Friends.

* * *

Blair told her driver to stop in front of The Empire. She spent a few minutes just stay in the car. She is still unsure whether she should see Chuck. She listened to what Nate said. She also worried about Chuck. But it is still difficult for her to bring herself to care about Chuck again. So she just sat in her car, watching the Empire from her window.

Blair took a deep breath and forced herself to get out from her car and walked into The Empire. The security guards in the front door recognized her. " Miss Waldorf." Blair just nodded at him and keep walked through the lobby.

A concierge spotted her and walked over to her. " Miss Waldorf." He also greeted her.

Blair nodded at him. " Where I can find Mr. Bass?" Blair asked him.

" He was in a meeting with the hotel staff. The meeting is probably will last a few hours again." He explained to Blair.

Blair is ready to turn around and walk away again when she heard someone call her. " Blair." Eva ran up to her. Blair gave a sign to the concierge to leave them alone.

Blair looked at Eva. " What do you want?" Blair asked Eva.

" Did you come here to see Chuck?" Eva asked. " Chuck was in a meeting with the hotel staff." Eva said again without waiting for Blair's answer.

Blair glared at her. " I'm not looking for Chuck. Am I can't come here without looking for Chuck?" Blair didn't want to admit to Eva that she was looking for Chuck.

Eva looked at Blair with a puzzled look. " Then why you come here if not looking for Chuck?" She asked again.

Blair confused how to answer to Eva. She's been trying to find reasons, but she didn't find it. " It's not your business." Blair was ready to turn around and walked away.

Eva pulled Blair's hand, to prevent her from walking away. " Let's talk." Eva said. Eva was able to guess what kind of person Blair is. She knew Blair did come there looking for Chuck. It's just that she doesn't want to admit it.

Blair turned again and looked at Eva. " I don't have anything to say to you."

" I have." Eva quickly told Blair, before she turned around again. " Just listen to what I want to say. Please." Eva tried to persuade Blair.

Blair just looked at Eva in silence for a few moments. She wondered if she should listen Eva want to say. Actually she wanted to know more things about her, and Chuck. So she gave up to her curiosity.

" Fine, you have ten minutes." Blair told Eva.

Surprisingly, Eva smiled. " Ten minutes is enough." Eva said with a smile on her face. Blair was more curious about this girl.

Blair and Eva walk to the nearest coffee shop that is still inside the Empire, so they have a place that private enough to talk. Blair looked Eva who sat in front of her.

" You want to talk. Talk. I counted your ten minutes." Blair said.

Eva nodded. " First of all I want to tell you that I'm not Chuck's girlfriend. He still loves you." Blair is ready to sat up from her seat. " You promised me ten minutes." Eva said.

Blair stared at Eva. " I'm not going to spend my ten minutes time to listen to this." Blair said impatiently.

" You promised, Blair." Eva said again. Blair sighed and sat back down in her seat. Eva smiled with relieve. " I found Chuck outside a bar. He was seriously injured with gunshot wound."

" I already know that Chuck was shot. Can we move along to the next part?" Blair said impatiently.

But Eva ignore Blair and continued with her story. " You know why Chuck was shot?" Eva asked Blair.

" He was mugged. I know." Blair replied, lazily. She thought what Eva said was not important at all.

" Yes, he was mugged. But it's not because of that he was shot." Eva looked at Blair that now looks to be listening to her words now. " He tried to hold a ring. He didn't want to give the ring to them."

" What ring?" Blair asked with a puzzled expression.

" Your ring." Eva answered. Blair just stay quiet. She still doesn't understand what Eva wanted to say. " He plans to propose to you. He's already prepared a ring for it." Eva could see the shocked expression on Blair's face. Blair never thought that Chuck wanted to propose to her. And honestly, she doesn't know how to reacted with this news. She still hurt. But she can't lie to herself also. She felt moved with Chuck's effort.

Blair's face had begun to soften. " He already told me everything about you, Blair. Of course you're mad at him. After what he had done to you, you have every right to be angry and ignored him. But he is really sorry with what he had done. At least you can give him a chance to try to redeem for his mistakes." Eva said again.

Blair watched Eva. Blair could see the sincerity in Eva's eyes. This girl is really care about Chuck. The thing that crossed in Blair's mind is there is this other girl who really cares about Chuck beside her. There is one good girl at Chuck's side now.

* * *

to be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer : I don't own Gossip Girl

* * *

_**The w**__**eather in the upper east side is still pretty hot, but the rain is came to the two best friends, B and S. B spotted ran off from the Empire with wet eyes. The rumor says it has to do with the one and only, Chuck Bass. B and C had just had a conversation from heart to heart. And the result doesn't seem good if B ran off and left him with teary eyes. N and her blonde are still going pretty well. They walked into the Empire hand in hand. And a few minutes later, S ran out from The Empire with terrified face. What just happened in there? The two blondes have a show down? Finally, something interesting will happen. Wait for my news.**_

_**You know you love me,  
**_

_**XoXo,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

Chuck finally adjourned the meeting after a few hours. He grabbed the agenda that laid on the table and walked out of the meeting room. As soon as he came out of the meeting room, he immediately saw Blair sitting on the couch, flipping a magazine.

" Blair."

Blair turned her head and looked at Chuck. Blair put down the magazine in her hand and stood up. She just stood still, waiting for Chuck to walked up to her. And she doesn't have to wait long, because Chuck immediately walked toward her.

" I just spent two hours here. And you spend longer time for a meeting, about the hotel that you don't care anymore." Blair told Chuck.

Chuck immediately understood what was being said by Blair. " Nate told you." Chuck simply said. " Blair – " Chuck just started to speak again when the staff members who joined the meeting began coming out of the room one by one.

They also saw Chuck and Blair that are still standing in front of the room. They nod and greet Blair. " Miss Waldorf." Blair just nodded and smiled politely at them.

Chuck grabbed Blair's arm. Blair looked at Chuck again. " Let's find a quieter place." Blair nodded in agreement. Chuck turned around and started walking. Blair pulled her hand and followed Chuck. Chuck could only look at Blair with a sad look.

Chuck invited Blair back to his suite. As they walked into the suite, they look Juliet that was about to leave the suite. Blair immediately looked at Chuck with a suspicion looks.

" Nate." Chuck quickly explain to Blair. And that one word is enough to explain everything. Blair returned her attention to Juliet.

Juliet walked toward them. She smiled at Blair. " Hi. I'm Juliet Sharp. You must be Blair Waldorf." Juliet held out her hand to Blair, as she introduced herself.

But Blair just stood silently looking at her with challenged looks. " Nate is not here. You should leave." Blair said to Juliet. Chuck tried to hide his smile when he saw how she treats Juliet.

But Juliet doesn't look afraid of Blair's rude attitude. She was still smiling. She looked at them both. " Nate told me about you two. I think you're wasting your time to stay away from each other considering how similar you guys are. You're too perfect for each other. Like two peas in the pod." Juliet told them. Even if she uses a sarcastic tone to say that, Blair could still hear the elegance in her voice. It made Blair quite impressed. This Juliet is obviously not one ordinary girl.

Blair walked over to Juliet. " Just like Nate and Serena." Blair also put up a fake smile on her face.

Juliet replied to a fake smile, too. " Once." Even though their faces were smiling at each other, but their eyes declare war against each other. " Well, I guess we'll meet more often later. I will not say goodbye then. I'll see you again, Blair." Juliet says to Blair. Then she stepped into the elevator.

Blair was still watched Juliet until the elevator door is closed. Then she looked at Chuck. " I can't believe Nate could fall for a girl like that. I think after a lot of experience that he get with all the girls that he was seeing, he could be cleverer to see girls. It is obvious that she wants something. I don't trust her."

Chuck nodded in agreement. " I also felt the same thing. It is too much of coincidence that Nate's new girlfriend is Serena's roommate when she was at boarding school."

Blair rolled her eyes. " Roommate? She and Serena know each other?" Blair asked. Chuck nodded. Blair was getting more suspicious of Juliet. She looked at Chuck, then remembered the real reason she came here. Blair focuses on Chuck again and set aside the suspicions of Juliet. " We take care of that Juliet later. I came here to talk about your problems."

Chuck looked at Blair. " You still care about me. Because of that, you look for me right?"

Blair smiled sincerely at Chuck. " Because you're Chuck." Blair simply answered. Blair looked at Chuck with a sad looks. " I don't forgive you, Chuck. What you have done, I can't just forget it. But I still care about you. I could still worries about you. And you owe me for not making me like this, Chuck. Give me a peace of mind. Let me hate you in peace."

Chuck looked at Blair with painful looks. " You really want to hate me, Blair? If you did then you will not feel hurt anymore?" Chuck asked.

" I don't know. But it will be easier for me if I don't think about you all the time." Blair said. Chuck just said nothing, didn't know what else to say. Every word that indicate the hurt in Blair's heart, make Chuck guilty even more. Blair looked at Chuck again. " Eva told me about the ring." Blair paused for a moment. " Can I see it?" Blair asked. Chuck looked at Blair for a moment before he reached into his jacket pocket and handed it to Blair, without saying anything. " You always bring it all the time?" Blair opened the box and saw the ring. Her eyes have started to wet.

Chuck looked at Blair. " To remind me every time what I have done to you." Chuck said bitterly.

Blair smiled sadly. " That's enough, Chuck. You don't have to destroy yourself. You remember. That was enough. So I don't feel that I wasted my love for you." Blair returned the ring to Chuck. Chuck could see a sad expression on Blair's face. Not only the anger expression that he used to seen.

" Do you will be able to forgive me one day, Blair?" Chuck asked suddenly. " Are we still going to have a chance someday?" Blair just stay quiet, didn't answer Chuck's question. Blair didn't know how to answer Chuck's question. Actually she still loved Chuck, even though Chuck had hurt her. Because of that, she didn't want to say there is no chance anymore for them.

Chuck can also see the doubt on Blair's face. It raises hopes in Chuck's heart. " You still care about me?" Chuck asked again.

This time, Blair answered. " You know I'll always care about you, Chuck."

" It's good then." Blair looked at Chuck, who was smiling at her. " As long as you still care about me, I won't give up on you, Blair. And you say always. So I also would never give up on you." Blair watched Chuck. She never thinks that Chuck would say that such a thing to her. " I've done terrible things to you. I really regret it. I'll spend the rest of life making up to you. I'll change."

Blair just stayed quiet. " I am Chuck Bass. The girls had no meaning for me. Just for fun only. Until I fell in love with you. You are the only girl that ever mattered to me. And I don't know how to appreciate you. I'm sorry."

Blair looked at Chuck. " You shouldn't spend your time on me, Chuck. Now there's a good girl on your side. You should've more appreciated her. You're lucky to have a chance to know a girl like her, Chuck. She will give you a good influence."

Chuck walked over to Blair. " I know Eva is a good girl, Blair. She is my savior. And I'm very grateful to her. I owe a lot to her. But you are the one that I love, Blair. Always has been."

Blair shook her head as she stepped back. " I can't, Chuck. I can't see you like before. You broke my heart."

Chuck keep approaching Blair and grabbed her hand. " These are all my faults. And I will be responsible for it. I'll wait for you. No matter how long I will wait, until you can forgive me."

Blair pulled her hand from Chuck. " I'm sorry, Chuck." Blair immediately press the elevator button, which immediately opened the door. Blair stepped into the elevator and leave Chuck alone.

" I won't give up, Blair. You are the only one matter for me." Chuck say that to Blair, before the elevator door closed.

* * *

Juliet heard a knock on the door of her apartment. She immediately closed her laptop, which the screen is opened Gossip Girl's websites that preach about Serena and Nate.

Juliet opened the door. She saw Nate stood in front of the door. " I get your text. Don't we have a plan to spend all day just sit at home?" She just smiled at him then she stepped aside to let Nate in. Nate also stepped into the apartment. " Is there something wrong, Juliet?"

Juliet poured a glass of water for Nate. " I met Blair." Juliet simply said as she handed out the glass to Nate. " She also didn't look to like me very much."

Nate laughed a little. " She's Blair. She and Chuck are practically the other version of each other. Don't listen to what she says too much."

Juliet turned to Nate. " I read Gossip Girl." Nate remembered the Gossip Girl blast about him and Serena. So Nate knew what Juliet wanted to talk about. " So, you and Serena?"

" We're not back together, if that's what you want to ask." Nate explains. Juliet just looked at Nate in silence. Nate knew that she was waiting for other explanations. " We just have coffee together. She was my best friend. We are trying to fix our relationship. We can just stay like this forever."

Juliet rubbed her head and sighed. She walked away from Nate. " I think maybe we should just be usual friends, Nate." Juliet says to Nate.

Nate approached Juliet. " What's wrong?" She just said nothing. Nate grabbed her hand. " You can tell me anything." Nate gently said to her.

Juliet raised her head and looked at Nate. " Your relationship and Serena is too complicated." Juliet paused for a moment. " I think I've fallen for you, Nate." This time Nate is the one that silent. " I don't expect anything from you, Nate. I understand. You're still in love with Serena."

Nate looked at Juliet. " I'm not going to lie to you. You do know I'm still in love with Serena. But the current situation between me and Serena, you were right. It's too complicated. But I also like to spend time with you. It's been a long time since I don't feel pressure in relationship like this. I have fun."

Juliet stared at Nate. " Does that mean you're willing to go out with me for real? Not just friend with benefit." Juliet asked.

Nate looked at her with a worried expression on his face. " I can't promise anything to you, Juliet. My relationship with Serena still in the chaos, but I also can't lie to my own feelings. I'm interested in you."

Juliet shook her head and smiled. " That was good enough for me, Nate. You are willing to try. That's enough. We can do this very slowly." Juliet put her arm around Nate's neck and kissed his lips. Nate also kissed her back. Actually, he was still thinking about Serena. Even when kissing another girl, only Serena in his mind. But he doubted his relationship with Serena. All he could do now, is try to accept other girls other than Serena.

* * *

Blair returned to home, and went straight to looking for Serena in her room. As soon as she saw Blair, Serena could see the sad expression on her face. And Blair had tears running down her face straight down when she saw Serena.

" What is it, Blair?" Serena asked as Blair fell in her arms. She let Blair cry with satisfaction. A few minutes later, when Blair had calmed down, Serena asked Blair again. " Now you're ready to tell me? What happened, Blair?"

" Chuck happened." Blair simply answered.

Serena remembered Nate's words that Blair is trying to fix her relationship with Chuck. " What just happened between you and Chuck?"

Blair looked at her best friend with her wet eyes. " He told me, that he will never let go of me. That he will never give up on me. That I was the only one that matters for him."

" I think it is a good thing, B." Serena shakes her head fondly at Blair. " I don't understand which part of Chuck's words that made you very sad. He tried to make up to you."

" I can't." Serena just silence waiting for the continuation of Blair's words. " I can't get back together with him again."

Serena took Blair's hand, giving her support. " I knew he had done terrible thing to you, Blair. But he is very sorry." Serena looked at Blair. " There is one thing that I don't know whether I should tell you or not." Blair stared at Serena. Serena could see in Blair's eyes that she wants an answer. " Chuck bought a ring for you, Blair. He plans to propose to you that day at the Empire State Building."

" I already know about it, S." Serena looked at Blair with confusion. " Eva told me. I met him was when I was looking for Chuck. He already told me too."

" And then? Does it not move your heart at all? Chuck is truly sorry, B. Maybe you should give him a chance. You do know he really loves you." Serena said.

Blair shook her head. " I can't. I can't get back together with him again. I can't open my heart to him again." Blair kept saying that. But the tears also keep rolling down her cheeks.

Serena raised her hand and wiped Blair's tears. " I can see that you still love him very much. Why you don't want to give him another chance? You can be happy again."

" I still love him. I love him so much. I never thought that I could love one Chuck Bass like this." Blair looked at Serena with her teary eyes. " He's going to destroy me, S."

Serena stroked Blair's hair. " I don't get what you think. Chuck is very sorry. I'm sure he won't make the same mistake."

" He will. Maybe not the same thing. And it's not a mistake. He's Chuck Bass. This is what he supposed to be done." Blair said. " I get him, Serena. I know who he is. And I get him. I told him before that I will stand by him through everything. And I can't." Blair's tears keep flow down in her cheek. " Apparently I wasn't strong enough to stand with him through everything."

" Blair." Serena embrace Blair in her arms because she cries even louder. She can only embrace her friend without saying anything. She didn't know what to do to make Blair feel better.

* * *

After Serena made sure Blair was asleep, she decides to meet Chuck to discuss Blair's problem with him. When Serena walked into Chuck's suite, she saw Chuck was chatting with Eva.

" Serena." Eva greeted her.

" Hi sis." Chuck grinned at Serena.

Serena smiled at Eva then she looked at her step-brother. " Chuck, I need to talk to you."

Eva immediately stood up. " I'll leave you two alone."

Serena looked at Eva. " Eva, I didn't mean to –"

Eva shook her head. " It's okay, Serena. I have an appointment at the spa. Chuck made an appointment for me. You guys talk." Eva stepped out of the room.

Chuck looked at Serena. " What's up, sis? You look very serious." Chuck asked when he see Serena's face is tense.

Serena sat next to Chuck. " I've just spent hours to calm Blair." Chuck just looked at her in silence, waiting for her to explain more. " She just kept crying. She won't stop crying." Serena told Chuck everything that Blair was said.

" She doesn't believe that I can change." Chuck said, after he listened what Serena said about Blair's words.

Serena stared at Chuck. " Given what you've done, it's hard to believe, Chuck. You must prove it to Blair. At least now you know what is Blair felt."

Chuck nodded. Then he looked at Serena. " Why do you want to help me?"

Serena sighed. " Because you love each other. Love is always enough. The others, we just need more effort."

Chuck smiled at Serena's word. " Are you say about you and Nate?"

Serena looked at Chuck and then rested herself on the couch. " He was so hurt, wasn't he?" Serena asked Chuck.

Chuck just nodded slowly as the answer. " What have you done to him, really hit him hard. You broke his heart, Serena."

" I never mean it, Chuck. I love him. I will never betrayed him with Dan or anyone." Serena said.

Chuck shook his head. " Given your track record, Serena. It is hard to believe it." Chuck smirked at her.

Serena sat up straight. " I know I've done many bad things before this." She remembered all the guys that she was seeing so far. Not to mention the affair with Tripp. " But I'll never do that to Nate." Serena looked at Chuck in his eyes. " One Nate is enough for me."

Chuck smiled sincerely at her. " I always knew that, sis. I could see that since we were kids. How you two see each other. You can't realize that, but as an outsider I can see very clearly. If you two were played together, you won't even care about other people." Chuck said. " But Nate doesn't know how you feel. Especially you. Nate didn't have confidence if it comes to you, Serena. For Nate, you are the girl that he always dreamed of but can never get. And what you did, didn't help."

Serena sighed. " What should I do now? He's already seeing someone else."

Chuck patted Serena's shoulder. He tried to give support to Serena. " You should give him some time. Tell him about your feelings. Let him decide. Before it's too late."

Serena stared at Chuck. " So that girl has that much influence on Nate?"

Chuck looked at Serena with a puzzled expression. " You don't know that she is –" Chuck hasn't had time to finish his words, when the elevator doors open. Nate and Juliet walked inside, hand in hand.

Serena immediately stood up as soon as she saw Juliet. Chuck noticed Serena's face. Her eyes widened with shocked expressions. And it's not a good expression. " Juliet." Serena murmured her name.

" Serena?" Nate looked quite surprised to see Serena was there.

But Serena didn't answer Nate. Her eyes keep focuses on Juliet. Juliet moved forward approaching Serena. " Serena! Long time no see." Juliet hugged Serena, tightly. Serena just stood still to let Juliet hug her. Juliet brought her lips in Serena's ear, so that only Serena can hear what she says. " Now you know how I feel if your boyfriend was taken, right?" She whispered in Serena's ear.

Serena immediately broke away from Juliet with terrified expression. Nate and Chuck immediately looked at Serena. " What's wrong?" Chuck asked.

" Are you okay, Serena?" Nate asked.

" Right. Your face looks pale. Are you okay?" Juliet also added with a fake anxious face.

Serena stared at Juliet, then Nate and Chuck. Then she forced herself to smile. " I'm okay. I just remembered that I have to go. I must go now. I'll see you guys later." Serena ran into the elevator, leaving Nate and Chuck that were still confused.

* * *

to be continue...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer : I don't own Gossip Girl

* * *

_**It s**__**eems the showdown news between N's two blondes is true. S and J were seen involved a serious conversation that seemed so tense. S is leaving the empire with sad face. But N is catch up with her just a moment later. S and N have the most complicated relationship. They have arguments that led to N leaving S with a broken heart. The other complicated couples, C and B are spent time together. A few moments later N is also coming. The four of them spent some time together just like old times. How is the last status of their relationship? You never will find couples more complicated and more interested than the four of them.**_

_**You know that you love me,**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

Nate and Chuck are still feeling confused because of Serena. But Chuck didn't want to read too much into it. Chuck looked at Nate and ignored Juliet. " I'll get back to work." Chuck stepped into the elevator. Nate nodded. Then he looked at Juliet.

" What just happened with you and Serena?" Nate asked.

Juliet shrugged. " Maybe she was just surprised to see me again. We haven't seen each other for a long time." Juliet walked over to Nate. " Or maybe she wasn't happy with me because I'm dating you now."

Nate stared at Juliet. " Serena isn't that kind of person."

" People can change, Nate. Especially if something forced her. Jealousy is one of them." Juliet said.

Nate shook his head. " Not Serena. I knew her my whole life. She wasn't like that."

Juliet looked at Nate for a while. " All right, I will catch up with Serena and ask her myself." Juliet didn't wait for Nate's answer. She immediately stepped into the elevator.

Juliet finds Serena at the hotel lobby. Serena just stood silent in the middle of the lobby. But when Serena saw Juliet, she immediately walked out toward the exit, avoiding Juliet.

" Serena!" Juliet called her. But Serena ignored her and keep walking towards the exit. " If you don't stop now, I'll tell Nate about your little secret." Juliet said. This time Serena stopped. She turned around and waited for Juliet to come to her. " It's easier this way, isn't it?" Juliet smirked at her.

" What do you want, Juliet? This is what you meant on your goodbye message?" Serena asked.

" I wrote I'll see you again." Juliet smiled viciously. " You don't think that is a friendly 'I'll be missing you' kind of message, right? Because that message is meant 'I will destroy you' kind of message." Juliet still smiling, that makes Serena feel more uneasy.

Serena looked at Juliet. " Your problem is with me. This is nothing to do with Nate. Leave him alone."

Juliet laughed. " This is everything to do with Nate." Juliet stared at Serena. " He's the guy that you love. The most important person for you. And you know that he felt the same way about you. That's why it will destroy you more when he chose me over you." Serena can see the hatred in Juliet's eyes. " I will destroy you, Serena Van Der Woodsen." Juliet looked at Serena once again, before turning and walking away. Serena can't say anything, just stood still watched Juliet walked away.

* * *

Nate waited for Juliet to return with anxious in his heart. His relationship with Serena is never simple, but it is always easy. But not now. That's why his heart has never felt calm and peaceful like before he and Serena started dating. But he's never had the slightest regret. He loves the girl too much.

Once he heard the elevator dinged, Nate immediately turned his head and saw Juliet that stepped inside. Nate stood up from the couch and looked at Juliet. " How is it going with Serena?"

Nate saw Juliet sighing and shaking her head. " I think she really doesn't like to see me dating you. She said to leave you alone."

Nate looked at Juliet with a disbelieve looks. " Serena isn't that kind of person. She wouldn't do that. Maybe you get the wrong impression."

Juliet shrugged. " You can ask her yourself if you don't believe me." Juliet walked over to Nate. " I feel very guilty to her. After all she was my roommate. She had been a good friend of mine. I don't want to make her sad." She leaned her head on Nate's shoulders. Nate hugged Juliet to calm her down, but the one in his mind is Serena.

Juliet pulled away from Nate. " Talk to her. I'm going back to my apartment." Juliet gave Nate a quick peck on his cheek. " You know where to find me." She turned and walked away.

Nate just silent for a few moments. Then he remembered one place. Nate went straight to that place. And he's right. He could see Serena who is feeding the ducks at the pond in Central Park. Nate walked toward her.

Serena looked surprised to see Nate who suddenly stood beside her. " Nate!"

" What are you doing here?" Nate asked.

Serena forced herself to smile. " Just take a walk."

Nate scoffed. " I know you better than that, Serena. You're always come here when you have things in your mind." Nate looked at Serena. " You came here when your dad left and after every your mom's weddings except with Rufus." Serena sighed. She knows it is impossible to lie to Nate. Nate knows her too well. " We're friends again, right? We're always able to talk about everything. You can talk to me." Serena still isn't saying anything. " Is this because of Juliet?" Nate asked her. " Juliet said you tell her to leave me alone."

Serena could only looked at Nate in silence. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell the truth to Nate. Nate looked at Serena. He can read her face. " Oh God!" Nate rubbed his head. " She's telling the truth. I think she just misunderstood to what you said. I told her that you're not that kind of person."

" Nate, I can explain it." Serena said. Nate just stared at Serena, waiting for Serena's explanation. " She's not like how you think she is, Nate. You don't know her."

Nate scoffed. " That's right. I don't know her. I've just started to know her." Nate paused a moment. " But I know you. I can't believe you did that. You're the one that broke up with me. It's your own choice. Now I met someone else. And I like her. Why you couldn't be happy for me?" Serena could see the hurt in Nate's eyes. Serena know she hurt him again.

" Nate." Serena wanted to say everything that is stored in her heart. But she couldn't say all of that to Nate. She didn't has the courage to do taht yet. So the only thing she can do is silent.

Nate sighed. " I love you, Serena. Always has been. And always will be. You're it for me. You're the one. I know that I will never love anyone like I love you. But I'm not your puppet, Serena. You can't expect me to wait on you forever. I'm tired." Nate looked at Serena. " We're being friends again, maybe it is a mistake." Nate said.

Nate could see the hurt in Serena's face as he said it. He never wanted to hurt Serena. But Serena has really hurt him. He couldn't hold it anymore to pretend that they were okay. That nothing happened.

" Nate." Tears began to well in the corner of Serena's eyes.

Nate looked at Serena. " I'm sorry." Nate turned around and walked away, leaving Serena whose eyes began to wet. As soon as Nate disappeared from her view, Serena immediately broke out crying. She knows that he wants to give up on her. She can feel her heart broke once again.

* * *

Blair opened her eyes. She was awake because the sound of her cell phone. Her eyes immediately searched for Serena, but she didn't find her anywhere. So she grabbed her cell phone. There's a Gossip Girl blast. About Serena and Juliet that had just met. She has a bad feeling about this. Blair immediately dialed Serena's number. Voice mail. So Blair was dialed Nate's number. Her finger stop on the call button. She thought about Serena. Serena wouldn't agree if she contact Nate. Blair sighed, and dialed Chuck's number.

Chuck picked up on the first ring. " Blair?"

" Is Serena's there?" Blair asked quickly, without the need for small talk.

" Not anymore. She left here about two hours ago." Chuck answered. Chuck knows Blair won't ask him if it isn't important. " What's wrong?" "What's wrong?"

" I can't find her. Her phone is off. The last time she does this, she's gone to boarding school the next day. I'm worried." Blair said. " What happened? I read Gossip Girl."

" I don't know that Serena didn't know about Nate dating her old roommate. She met Juliet. She seems very surprised. She didn't take it very well." Chuck explains. Chuck could hear Blair sighed. She is really worried. " Wait there. I'll be right over."

" Okay. Don't tell Nate."

" I know."

They hung up. Blair only have to wait a few minutes. Chuck has gone up to the Waldorf's residence. Blair waited for him in front of the elevator. Blair stood up and walked over to Chuck.

" I already told my PI to locate Serena. We should find out in a few." Chuck said. Blair nodded. They just sit in the living room in silence. Blair tried her hardest not to take a glance at Chuck. But Chuck looked at Blair. " You know why Serena came to the Empire?" Chuck asked her.

Blair looked at Chuck. She shook her head. " Not to see Nate?"

" She's looking for me." Blair rolled her eyes. She knew why her best friend was looking for Chuck.

" She told you."

Chuck nodded. " Is that really what you think, Blair? You don't have confidence in me that I can change?"

Chuck could see Blair's sad look when she looked at him. " You're Chuck Bass. This is who you are. This is what made me fell in love with you in the first place. I know you. So I'm sorry, because I'm not strong enough to stand by you through everything."

Chuck immediately reached for Blair's hand. " I'll show you. That I can change myself. That I can be better. I don't want to lose you, Blair. I don't have anyone. Never had. Just the three of you. Serena, Nate and you. The three of you are the most important person for me. I never loved anyone before. You're the only one."

Chuck kept looking at Blair, waiting for a reaction to what he was said. But Blair doesn't say anything when she listened to Chuck. Lie if she wasn't touched by what Chuck was said. But she hardened her heart. She didn't want to give up to Chuck that easy. Chuck did broke her heart. It's not that easy to back together with him.

Chuck just wanted to ask Blair again when his phone rang. Chuck immediately picked it up. " Do you find her? Where is she? Okay. I will pick her up myself." Chuck hung up.

" Where is she?" Blair asked.

" Bar." Chuck simply answered. Blair sighed. They immediately got up without saying anything more, and stepped out of the Waldorf's residence.

As soon as Chuck and Blair walked into one of the bars on the Upper West Side, they immediately saw Serena, who was laughing so drunkenly to the bartender. They walked straight to Serena.

" Serena." Blair held out her hands to help Serena out of the chair. " Let's get you home."

" Blair!" Serena threw her hand to Blair and hugged her. Then she saw Chuck at Blair's back. " Chuck!" She was also hugged him.

" You're so drunk, sis." Chuck said as he hold Serena in his arms.

Serena pulled Chuck's hand. " This is my step-brother, Chuck Bass. He is Nate's best friend." Serena said to the bartender. Chuck just rolled his eyes. Then Serena pulled Blair's hand. " And this is my best friend, Blair Waldorf. She was Nate's ex-girlfriend."

" You're drunk, Serena. Come on, let's get you home." Blair is still trying to pull Serena's hand.

" No. I don't want to go home. I want to tell him more about Nate." Serena said drunkenly. Blair and Chuck looked at the bartender that looked amused.

The bartender looked both Blair and Chuck. He knows that they waited for his explanation. " She kept rambling about this Nate guy after her sixth glass." The bartender said.

Blair looked at Serena again. " You can tell us. Come on, let's go home."

" No. You two already know about all of that. There is nothing you don't know about us." Serena shouted in drunken way. She giggled. " But there is one thing that you don't know about. Something that I kept in secret."

" What is it, S?" Blair asked. Serena kept laughing and giggling. Then suddenly she just fell asleep. Blair looked at Chuck. " You should just carry her. Are you able to do that yet?" Blair asked to Chuck. Chuck knew Blair referred to his wounds. Blair still cares. It makes him happy.

Chuck smiled sincerely at her. " Don't worry. I'm still able to carry her." Chuck wrapped Serena in his arms. Serena woke up for a moment and whispered something in Chuck's ear, which makes Chuck's eyes widened. Blair just looked at him in confused while Serena passed out.

* * *

When Serena opened her eyes, the first one she noticed was how hurt her head are. It felt as if someone were hitting her head with a hammer. She took a glance at the clock on the wall. Three o'clock.

" Drink this. It will make you feel better." Serena turned on her side. Blair and Chuck sat beside her. Blair held out a glass of water to Serena, complete with an aspirin while Chuck was holding a cup of coffee for Serena.

Serena immediately took the aspirin. After that, Chuck gave Blair a cup of coffee that she immediately gave it to Serena. After taking an aspirin, and drank some coffee, her head feels better. So she can notice that Blair and Chuck looked tense.

" What's wrong with you two?" Serena asked. Blair pulled her chair closer to Serena. Her face's expression looked very serious. Not just Blair. Chuck is also looked very serious. Serena became alarmed because of their expression. " What is it, Blair?"

" You were so drunk tonight. So we're not really sure if you're telling the truth or you're just drunk." Blair said.

" What did I said?" Serena asked. Blair looked at Chuck.

Now it's Chuck's turn to pulled his chair closer to Serena. " You whispered something to me. You don't remember?" Chuck asked. Serena shook her head. She is honestly doesn't remember anything about tonight. She began to worry over what she might has said when she was drunk.

Chuck got up from his chair and sat on the bed, next to Serena. " Are you pregnant?" Chuck asked, as he looked down to Serena's stomach.

Serena gasped. She closed her mouth with her hand. " What?"

" You said you were pregnant." Chuck said again. Serena was silent.

Blair stood up from his chair and sat next to Chuck. Both of them cornered Serena. " You can tell us anything. We're your best friend. The Non-Judging Breakfast Club, remember?"

Serena laughed bitterly. " I'm drunk. I can say a lot of things when I'm drunk. You know that." Serena tried to get down from the bed. But Blair doesn't let her.

" Serena." Blair stared at Serena. " I've known you since we were kids. I can see through you, S."

" Just tell us what happened." Chuck said too. No one of them believe Serena. They can see that she was lying.

Serena sighed. " I can't." Serena looked down.

" S." Blair looked at Serena.

Serena raised her face and looked at Blair. " I'll lose Nate, Blair. Forever this time. Juliet will destroy me."

Blair and Chuck exchanged glance. " What kind of relationship you have with Juliet? I can see that she scared the crap out of you." Chuck asked.

Actually Serena doesn't want to say anything to both of them. But Blair was right. They are knows Serena too well. Serena can't lie to them. " We have history. Not a good one." Serena said.

Chuck looked at Serena. " So that's why she come close to Nate, right?" Serena nodded slowly. " You have to tell us something, Serena."

Serena knew she couldn't hide it any longer. But she can't tell them before she even tells all of that to Nate. Serena looked at both Blair and Chuck. " This isn't something that I can tell you just like that. I haven't even talks to Nate yet."

Chuck immediately sat up. Blair and Serena looked at him. " I will tell Nate to come here." Chuck already took out his phone.

" No, Chuck." Serena tried to stop him. " I'm not ready."

Chuck stared at Serena. " From the first time I met this Juliet. I have a bad feeling about her. And Nate said she's your old roommate. It makes me more suspicious. Now we know. She wants something by getting close to Nate. You. We need to do something before it's too late." Serena knows that Chuck is right. So she doesn't say anything anymore when Chuck dials Nate's number. But she doesn't know what to say to Nate.

* * *

Nate walked into the Waldorf residence in confused state. Chuck called and said that he must quickly come here. But he doesn't know what happened. Nate saw Chuck and Blair that stepped down the stairs.

" What is it, guys?" Nate asked them.

" Serena is upstairs." Chuck said.

Nate still looked at both of them in confused. " What's going on?" Nate asked again.

" She will tell you. Go, Archibald!" Blair said.

Blair already said so, he has to walk straight past them and went to Serena at Blair's room. Once he entered the room, he saw Serena was sitting on the bed. Her face looked pale. Nate knew Serena realizes his arrival, but she didn't even take a glance at him.

Nate walked over to Serena. He sat at the chair, next to the bed. Nate looked at Serena who was still looking down, not looking at him. When he sat closer to Serena, he just realized that Serena is shaking. " Serena, are you okay?" Nate asked. But Serena just stayed quiet. Nate rose from his chair and sat down next to Serena. " What's going on?" He immediately forgot about their burst out at the evening.

Serena raised her head and looked at Nate. " If you know about this, maybe you'll never want to know me anymore." Nate could see that Serena's eyes began to wet. " I don't want to lose you, Nate."

Nate looked at Serena. " What happened, Serena?" Seeing Serena like this, he began to worry.

Serena took a deep breath. She is encourage herself to tell it all to Nate. She couldn't let Juliet's plan worked. Even though she may lose Nate, she has to protect Nate.

" There is something that I never told you about." Serena said. " Juliet and I, we have history." Nate just looked at her in silence. " Four years ago after the Shepard wedding, I went to boarding school. You know the reason is because of that dead guy."

Nate nodded. " I remembered."

" Everything went well at the boarding school. But a month later, everything is falling apart when I noticed something." Serena paused for a moment. She looked at Nate with a strain face. " I was pregnant."

Nate's eyes widened. His jaw dropped when he heard that pregnant word from Serena. " Pregnant?" Nate asked. Serena nodded. " Ours?" Serena nodded again. Nate combed his hair with his fingers. " You should've told me."

" I try!" Serena answered quickly. " A few weeks after I found out that I was pregnant, I came back here. To New York. To talk to you." Nate looked at her. " But then I saw you still with Blair. I can't say anything. She's my best friend. I already betrayed her once. I can't do it again."

Nate sighed. With their situation like that before, he understands what Serena was thought. " Then what happened?"

" I don't know what to do. I'm just fifteen. I'm scared. I can't tell anyone. I can't tell my mom, Blair, or you. Only my roommate, Juliet. She went to the doctor appointment with me. She's the one that fill up my craving. She helped me through everything." Nate surprised to hear Serena's story. But he doesn't say anything. He waited for Serena to explain everything. " But she also the one that made me lose her."

" Her?" Nate asked.

Serena looked at Nate. " Our daughter. She was supposed to be a girl." Serena said in sad tone.

Nate knows that something bad happened. " What happened?" Nate asked.

" Juliet had a boyfriend, Glenn. He's a good guy. We had a lot of class together. Because I just started at the mid semester, I need a lot of help with school. He's the one that helped me. But I never suggested anything more than friendship. I just thought of him as a friend. A good friend. But he had something else in mind. He left Juliet. He said to her that was because he fell in love with me. I told Juliet that I don't have any intention with Glenn. But she doesn't believe me. She threatened me to kill herself if I don't leave Glenn alone. She wanted to jump from the school rooftop. I tried to prevent her. But when I ran at the stairs, I have a miscarriage. They brought me to the hospital. When I came back to the dorm, Juliet is gone. She just left a message, that I'll see her again." Serena explained everything so fast. Nate has a difficulty to absorb everything in a short time. But he understood what Serena said.

" That's why she came close to me? To take revenge to you because she thinks you stole her boyfriend?" Nate asked.

Serena nodded. " But I really didn't. I can't think about other guy at that time. I was heartbroken. After what happened to us, you're just back to Blair. I thought what happened to us, didn't mean anything to you."

Nate stared at Serena. " It mean everything to me. I've been in love with you since I was little. And finally I can felt that you feel the same way. I already prepared to tell Blair everything. That I always in love with you. But you're gone the next day. You don't think I was heartbroken too?"

" You never said anything to me. You don't say anything. How can I know?" Serena said.

" Because I don't know that you feel the same way." Nate said too.

" So all of this mess, it's because we can't be honest with each other?" Serena and Nate just silently looked at each other. Then Serena remembered what Chuck said to her about Nate. That Nate has no confidence if it's comes to her.

" Actually I already fell in love with you since I was little too. But I was afraid to act on my feelings, because we have a great friendship. I was afraid that it will ruin everything. You're that important for me. Then there is Blair. She is my best friend. I couldn't do that to her. So I said what happened at the Shepard wedding was a mistake. But it wasn't. The only mistake is that I'm not strong enough to hold my feelings for you." Serena said.

Nate looked at her for a while then he sighed. " I don't know if I can believe you, Serena. I've been in love with you my whole life. Why you never told me any of this? You have to be in a car crash until you finally knew that Tripp was a jerk and accepted me. How I'm supposed to know that your feeling for me is real, not just a rebound."

" You're not, Nate!" Serena immediately answered. " I love you. The reason I went with Tripp is because I'm still afraid to admit my feelings for you. Then the accident happened. It doesn't matter to me that Tripp was a jerk." Serena looked at Nate. " When I saw you asleep next to my hospital bed, that makes me realized, that you will always there for me. Whenever I needed you. You're the only one that can accepted me as who I really am. So I'm not afraid anymore. Because you're Nate."

What Serena said, touched Nate's heart. But after what happened between them, it's really hard for Nate to believe it. " If that's really what you felt, why did you decide to broke up with me?"

Nate could see the sadness in Serena's eyes. " Because you're Nate. You're supposed to be the one that always there for me when I was hurt. Not the one that got me hurt. I felt betrayed when you called the cops in my dad."

" Serena, I didn't do that to hurt you. I did it to protect you. I didn't want you to get hurt." Nate said.

Serena smiled a little. " I know. But that time I just so hurt. I feel confused with Dan's presence, because you let me down. It's not because I don't love you, Nate. Because I do. I love you." Serena forces herself to reached Nate's hand. Nate just looked at her in silence. " And I'm really sorry that I never told you about the pregnancy. I'm afraid that you'll hate me. I'm so scared to lose you. Please don't hate me."

Nate holds Serena's hand as well. " I don't hate you, Serena. How can I hate you? I felt so sorry to you because I wasn't there. You through something like that. And I'm not there. I'm sorry." Serena shook her head. Nate can't hold himself anymore. He pulled Serena into his embrace and hugged her tightly.

* * *

to be continued...


End file.
